Ryumyaku
by Methy
Summary: Una nueva amenaza surge después de terminada la guerra y restaurada la paz. Un viaje en el tiempo que podría cambiar la vida de más de uno. /Idea sacada de la cuarta película de Naruto Shippuden "La Torre Perdida". SasuHina, entre otras pairing.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

Heme aquí con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace un par de días atrás. Y que hoy decidí escribir antes de que muera la idea.

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes:** Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. ¡La historia aquí presentada es sin fines de lucro!

**Aclaraciones respecto al fic:** La historia está inspirada en la cuarta película de_ Naruto Shippuden: "La Torre Perdida"._ La idea viene de ahí, pero evidentemente he modificado todo para que funcione como quiero… o espero ._.

Hablan normalmente –.

_Pensamientos_ –.

_"Recuerdos"-._

**Atención: **Solo por si acaso… no me gusta Sakura xD espero capten lo que intento decir.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Prólogo.**

Su nombre fue Uchiha Madara, un hombre enmascarado cegado por el odio y ansias de poder, fundador no reconocido de Akatsuki, grupo de criminales renegados rango S que sin saber servían a la voluntad de aquel Uchiha. Su poder parecía no conocer límites y su capacidad de manipulación alcanzó para poner a su disposición al que se consideraba el último de los Uchiha.

Madara no titubeó al declarar a las cinco grandes naciones ninja la guerra. La cuarta Guerra Ninja, como se le llamó, destruyó, arrasó, modificó, despojó y consumió la vida, esperanza y determinación de muchos. Sin embargo, hubo quienes pese a las dificultades lucharon hasta el final; otros, que una vez perdieron el camino terminaron por aceptar sus destinos peleando al lado de aquellos que alguna vez se autoproclamaron amigos; y muchos más que pese a verse enfrentados a sus antepasados revividos con un jutsu tan siniestro como la forma más cruel de muerte, antepusieron su deber como shinobis y pelearon valientemente para defender tanto sus vidas como las de sus compañeros y camaradas de batalla y vida.

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico de la profecía y Uchiha Sasuke, el desertor-traidor de las naciones.

El Uchiha cedió a la voluntad de fuego que aún había en él, hizo a un lado su odio y peleó con su vida al lado de su único amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, quien desde un principio hizo frente al enemigo sin temor alguno. Juntos lucharon lado a lado y derrotaron a Madara antes de que su plan se concretara convirtiéndose en los héroes del mundo shinobi.

La paz poco a poco fue volviendo mientras se restauraban y reconstruían los monumentos caídos y las casas arrasadas. Los tratados de dicha paz se materializaron en pergaminos firmados y sellados por los kages que tras el fin de la guerra decretaron como duradera la Alianza Shinobi en pos de mantenerse unidos.

En Konohagakure daba inicio la tercera primavera después de aquel fatídico día en el que terminó la guerra. Tres años de arduo trabajo enseñaron a los shinobis y a los civiles el valor de la perseverancia y la constancia.

Cerca de la entrada de la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, en un claro rodeado de altos y frondosos árboles se encontraban dos grandes y reconocidos shinobis de la zona…

–¡Oi Teme! ¡Tengo hambre! –Revolvió sus cabellos amarillos con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía señas para captar la atención de su compañero de entrenamiento.

–Tsk, dobe siempre haces lo mismo cuando ves que estoy a punto de ganarte –respondió irritado el ojinegro.

–¡Urusai! Eso no es verdad, además –llevó sus manos tras su nuca para afirmarla– aún es temprano, si nos apresuramos podrás ver a Hinata-chan cuando salga de su entrenamiento con la abuela ttebayo –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

El pelinegro lo miro serio para luego mostrar una de esas características sonrisas ladinas– Tienes razón, vamos –finalizó emprendiendo camino.

–En serio teme, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te terminarías enamorando de Hinata? –dio un breve trote para alcanzar a su amigo–, es decir, ella es linda, tierna, considerada, dulce, amable, generosa…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiazul. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que la causa de ello fue la mirada fulminante que le dedicó el Uchiha por hablar así de su desde hace seis meses novia. Así es…

"_Al volver a la aldea el rubio comenzó su entrenamiento con la Godaime para convertirse en el Rokudaime cuando su momento llegara. En el primer año de su preparación tuvo que hacer frente a la que tal vez fue la más dura de sus batallas: agradecer y no corresponder los sentimientos de una joven kunoichi._

_Hinata no lloró, no gritó ni mucho menos odió al Uzumaki. Jamás esperó una respuesta positiva de su parte o tal vez si lo hizo, pero de eso ya paso tiempo. Ella siempre entendió que lo quería y mucho. Él sin saberlo le ayudó a enfrentarse a sus más horribles pesadillas, a esforzarse al máximo y superar sus metas, a no temer y defender aquello que cree correcto. Creyó estar enamorada, tan profunda y apasionadamente que decidió esforzarse aún más para superarse y que él la reconociera finalmente. Pero luego vino el período en el que él se alejó de la aldea por tres largos años para entrenarse con ese pervertido que tenía por maestro. Allí Hinata comprendió mejor sus sentimientos, pues más que extrañarlo se sintió feliz de que él se estuviera volviendo más fuerte para cumplir sus sueños; más que esperar por él, confesarle sus sentimientos y tal vez, solo tal vez besarlo con ese amor que creía tener, esperaba que por fin pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para traer de vuelta a su tan querido amigo; más que sentir celos o tristeza cuando él pasaba más tiempo con Sakura a la que por cierto también invitaba a salir pese a las constantes negativas por parte de esta última, se sentía feliz de verlo sonreír como solo el parecía hacerlo._

_¿Cómo podía existir amor sin siquiera una pizca de vanidad en ella? Se creyó enamorada, pero entendió que no era así. No le importaba con quién, solo deseaba que fuera feliz, y lo mejor aún es que no le causaba ninguna clase de dolor o pena. No lo deseaba para ella._

_Cuando finalmente Naruto habló con ella, Hinata le dijo que sus intenciones nunca fueron esas. Ella le dijo que le quería y era cierto, solo que no de la forma amorosa que muchos pensaban. Le apenaba estar cerca de Naruto pues pese a las circunstancias de su infancia, pubertad y adolescencia, siempre se mostró como alguien digno de admirar ante sus ojos. Fue por ello que se veía sumamente cohibida cuando él se le acercaba… no se sentía lo suficientemente buena o apta para estar cerca de alguien con tanta fuerza como lo era el ojiazul. Lo admirada y mucho, le debía, también mucho, pero solo eso. _

_Naruto entendió, le dio las gracias y le dijo que ella hacia mucho se había ganado su respeto en aquella batalla con Neji y que siempre serían amigos, que siempre contaría con él para lo que fuera y que le estaría eternamente agradecido por confiar en él desde el principio. Así fue como ese otoño, bajo un árbol que aún conservaba una buena cantidad de hojas rojas y amarillas, se vio sellado ese pacto de amistad en un ferviente abrazo fraternal._

_Después de eso, Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a verse y a conversar más seguido. De ahí que Sasuke conoció a Hinata. No la recordaba, es más… ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber su nombre cuando reparó en ella con mayor atención. Una Hyuga – pensó al tiempo que respondía al cordial saludo de la ojiblanca con un seco movimiento de cabeza._

_Siempre los tres, nunca los dos. Un día Naruto los invitó a comer su amado Ramen al Ichiraku, lugar en el cual en esa ocasión no puso pasar más de cinco minutos degustando su platillo favorito pues un ANBU llegó avisándole que la Hokage lo necesitaba con urgencia. Tragó dos tazones de ramen, pagó, se despidió y corrió como si su alma se la llevara el diablo a la Torre del Hokage ya que era públicamente conocido que con la edad, la Godaime se estaba volviendo cada vez más propensa a enojos y ataques de furia que culminaban en una gloriosa patada o puñetazo en la cara o trasero de quien se le presentara. _

_Si le preguntaban al azabache qué pensaba de la Hyuga, el diría callada y muy poco molesta._

_Si le preguntaban a la peliazul qué pensaba del Uchiha, ella diría silencioso e irritable, serio y reacio a las relaciones sociales._

_Sasuke y Hinata siguieron comiendo su almuerzo en silencio dedicándose miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando. Cuando ya se dieron cuenta iban caminando en completo silencio juntos por la aldea, entonces notaron que no les molestaba ni les perturbaba la compañía del otro._

–_Uchiha-san –rompió el silencio–, ehmm… sé que no nos conocemos mucho… bueno no mucho… es decir… –su tartamudeo ya había desaparecido, pero los nervios seguían traicionándola elaborando frases al azar según la ocasión._

–_Hyuga, relaja –respondió algo divertido por la reacción de la peliazul deteniendo su marcha junto a la nombrada._

_Tomó una bocanada de aire, lo botó, abrió los ojos que había cerrado con la acción anterior dirigiendo su mirada hacia el azabache_– _Me preguntaba si podría acompañarme a comprar un regalo para Naruto-kun –miró con algo de nervios al Uchiha esperando su respuesta._

–_Por su cumpleaños, ¿no? De acuerdo. Y dime Sasuke, solo Sasuke –se encaminó a una tienda._

–_¡Hai! –Lo siguió._

_Caminaron y recorrieron muchas cuadras y tiendas buscando el regalo ideal para el hiperactivo que tenían por amigo. En el transcurso del viaje conversaron más de lo que estaban acostumbrados a hablar, comentando sus preferencias y gustos sobre algo, riéndose de la torpeza del otro (principalmente, por no decir todo el tiempo, Sasuke sonreía ante la torpeza de Hinata; una sonrisa que resultaba no ser como las demás que solía dar a los demás), haciendo comentarios sarcásticos para molestarse entre ellos y sobre todo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro._

_La tarde pasó volando, eran más de las siete de la tarde y Hinata debía ir a descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía una misión._

_Sí, la guerra había terminado, pero los renegados, traidores y fugitivos que aprovecharon la ocasión para huir de prisión, seguían realizando crímenes, buscando venganza, poder y acabar con la paz que lentamente iba expandiéndose. Por ello, la nueva misión de los shinobis era la de detenerlos e impedir que concretaran sus fechorías._

_Ya a una cuadra del distrito Hyuga se detuvieron para dirigirse cada uno a sus hogares._

–_Uch… Sasuke-kun –y Sasuke sintió la imperante necesidad de volver a oír una y mil veces a esa chica decir su nombre_–_, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Re-realmente lo pase muy bien –hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a quien la acompañó durante todo el día._

–_Uhm, no hay de qué –la miró y tragó saliva con dificultad._

–_Bueno, yo ya me retiro –hizo otra reverencia y dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo. Se volteó y vio al azabache con una expresión que demostraba tanta sorpresa como la que probablemente ella misma tenía._

_Sasuke la soltó apenado por no ser capaz de detener ese impulso que brotó de la nada en él y desvió la mirada– Bueno yo… – Hinata lo miraba algo nerviosa y realmente curiosa por saber qué era lo que él quería decirle. Sasuke volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad– Yo… tambiénlopasemuybien –soltó tan rápido que Hinata tardó un poco en ordenar sus ideas y entender lo que Sasuke le había dicho._

_Le sonrió con dulzura y un pequeño rubor en sus pómulos– M-me alegro m-ucho –dijo jugando con sus dedos._

_Sasuke la miro aprovechando que ahora ella tenía la cabeza gacha– volvamos a repetirlo cuando vuelvas de tu misión –¿de dónde salió eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía en ese momento. Lo único que supo fue que su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que creyó saldría disparado de su pecho._

_Para Hinata la situación estaba igual o peor. La vista se le nublaba y pensaba que en cualquier momento caería presa del desmayo, mas en su mente rememoró ese día que en esos momentos llegaba a su fin y decidió que estar cerca del Uchiha no era malo como muchos se lo habían pintado– ¡Hai! Hasta entonces Sasuke-kun._

_Y ahora sí se fue a su hogar en donde por fin cayó de espaldas a su cama sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con muchísima más fuerza que antes._

_Ahora, si le preguntaban al azabache qué pensaba de la Hyuga, diría torpe, __silenciosa, tímida, de una linda sonrisa, paciente, prudente y para nada molestosa._

_Mientras, si le preguntaban a la peliazul qué pensaba ahora del Uchiha, ella diría silencioso, tranquilo, impaciente, irritable, listo, sarcástico y sumamente atractivo, o como su amiga Yamanaka diría *endemoniadamente sexy*. Claro que esto último lo reserva para sus pensamientos._

_Poco a poco se fueron conociendo más y más, a juntarse y contarse algunas cosas que difícilmente a otros podrían decirles y es que la comodidad, confianza, tranquilidad y la creciente necesidad que iba en aumento en ellos de permanecer juntos más tiempo del en esos momentos necesario, les estaban jugando lo que en esas circunstancias consideraban una mala pasada. _

_Muchos Hyuga, entre ellos Neji, rehusaban a la idea de aceptar al Uchiha tal y como antes, mientras que las mujeres jóvenes de la villa junto a la antigua compañera de equipo del azabache parecían no rendirse en su búsqueda de atención por parte de él._

_Pero los sentimientos son más fuertes y a finales de ese otoño se podía ver que por las calles de Konoha iban un Uchiha y una Hyuga tomados de la mano matando las esperanzas de unos y sembrando la semilla del odio en otros por haber ganado el corazón de los que eran sus amores platónicos."_

Había pasado tiempo de eso y Sasuke recordaba con bastantes ganas de reírse la reacción de Hinata cuando la besó por primera vez luego de declararse: Estaban sobre el agua entrenando y tras el "me gustas mucho" por parte de Sasuke y el apasionado beso que luego le dio, la Hyuga cayo desmayada en el agua dejando a su compañero entre divertido y asustado por quizá haber echado todo a perder.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Hiashi Hyuga no parecía nada molesto u ofendido con el noviazgo. Es más, a veces invitaba o dejaba la invitación abierta a Sasuke para que fuera a almorzar o cenar a su hogar. Hinata aún se cuestiona el cómo y el por qué de la actitud de su padre.

-Oi teme ya tranquilízate, Hinata te ama. No es necesario que me mires así ttebayo –le espetó al Uzumaki a su amigo intentando sonar serio, pero lo cierto es que la mirada de Sasuke y su propio instinto de supervivencia le decían que corriera y lejos mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

–Hmp –fue su seca respuesta para voltear su mirada al frente y seguir su camino.

Lo cierto es que el Uzumaki tenía razón, hacia ya un tiempo que del "te quiero" habían pasado al "te amo", pero Sasuke estaba consiente de los antiguos sentimientos de su novia sobre Naruto y los celos, que jamás serían reconocidos como tal por el azabache, lo quemaban vivo cuando veía que Hinata era atenta con el Uzumaki.

Iban tranquilamente caminando por la villa hacia la Torre del Hokage cuando Yamato apareció frente a ellos.

Hizo una reverencia– Naruto, Sasuke. La Hokage nos llama para una misión.

–¿Una misión? Hace una semana que no tengo una y… ¡al parecer iremos juntos teme!

–Para mi mala fortuna… –murmuró el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo ttebayo? Hacer una misión conmigo es lo mejor que podría pasarte en la vida, baka! –Gritó indignado por el comentario de su compañero.

Bufó– Dobe, no seas tan llorón –lo miró de soslayo.

–¿Llorón yo? ¡Tú fuiste el primero en quejarte! –Volvió a gritar apuntando al azabache con un dedo. El aludido ni se inmutó.

–Chicos, vamos a llegar tarde si no se apuran y…

–Además, no sé por qué Tsunade-obachan cree que necesite tu ayuda si conmigo es… –una mirada, una cara tan tétrica que podía causar los mismo efectos que ver un fantasma de verdad se posó en Naruto y captó su atención de inmediato–… Ya-Ya-Yamato-taicho…

–Naruto, ¿no quieres ir a la misión? –Cuestionó el ANBU.

–¡H-hai! –dijo intentado pasar saliva sintiendo la muerte sobre sí. Todo a lo que reaccionó fue a saltar al tejado más próximo para empezar a correr a su destino.

Sasuke miró a Yamato y a Naruto con diversión y siguió al Uzumaki junto al ANBU.

Llegaron a la Torre, golpearon y con el "Adelante" soltado desde dentro de la oficina por una potente voz femenina, ingresaron. En el interior se encontraron con el equipo ocho dirigido por Kakashi en la aún ausencia de Kurenai y a Sakura.

Sasuke miró a Hinata que le sonreía y se dirigió a su lado para ser victima de las miradas de odio que le dedicaba el Inuzuna. Pero Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con eso y en respuesta cogió la mano de Hinata con la suya. La ojiblanca lo miró con algo de duda por realizar una acción como esa en un momento así, sin embargo entendió que lo hecho por el ojinegro fue para responder a la hostilidad de su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que el Inuzuna sentía o aún siente algo por Hinata. Además era consiente de las miradas de pena que su compañera pelirosa que semanas atrás le había dejado claro que aún sentía cosas por él cuando presa de una borrachera intentó besarlo.

–Bien, ya que están todos aquí –llamó la atención de todos la Hokage–, los he llamado para realizar una misión en conjunto ya que a quien deben atrapar no es un criminal en extremo peligroso, pero lo que quiere hacer sí lo es, así que necesitaremos de la fuerza de todos ustedes como equipo si queremos detenerlo –miró a todos imperturbables. El fragor de la guerra había acabado con el miedo y los nervios de los antiguos nueve novatos, ahora Jounins, revelando a unos jóvenes fuertes y decididos sin temor a pelear para defender la paz que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio habían traído–. Su misión será encontrar, detener y capturar a Mukade, un desertor y traidor del antiguo país de Roran. Comenzó a moverse hace poco. Lo vieron en Sunagakure de camino a donde ustedes irán.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer él? –El Uzumaki tomó la palabra.

–Él quiere tomar el Ryumyaku.

–¿El Ryu… qué? –Volvió a cuestionar.

–El Ryumyaku, es una fuente de chackra ilimitado. Pensé que era una de las tantas leyendas más –el peliplata respondió.

–Yo también lo creía así, pero revisé los registros que tenemos sobre Roran y según los datos adquiridos por el mismo Sandaime y luego corroborados por Jiraiya –una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer al nombrarlo –, el Ryumyaku existe. Además, creemos que tiene conocimiento sobre el Jutsu espacio-tiempo y si obtiene el Ryumtaku será capaz de viajar en el tiempo y cambiar todo el curso de la historia si se lo propone.

Ahora si, el impacto se vio reflejado en el rostro de los Jounins frente a ella. El miedo a perder todo lo que han podido alcanzar este tiempo…

–¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese idiota para mantener la paz! –Gruñó el futuro Hokage de la Hoja avivando la voluntad de sus compañeros a no temer y luchar.

–¡Así se habla! No permitiremos que ese sujeto se salga con la suya –abogó a favor del rubio el castaño de manchas rojas en las mejillas.

Todos asintieron a su modo y la Hokage no pudo más que sonreír complacida.

–Bien, la localización del lugar en el que según los datos está el Ryumyaku es en un templo bajo tierra entre el País del viento y el País del fuego –tomó una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la extendió a Kakashi–. Aquí están las coordenadas del lugar, no son exactas, son solo una aproximación –el peliplata tomó la carpeta, la abrió, memorizó las coordenadas y guardó la carpeta–. Eso es todo. Parten en treinta minutos.

–¡Hai!

Al salir no fue necesario decir que en media hora todos se verían en la entrada de la Villa. Todos emprendieron viaje a sus hogares a empacar lo necesario para la misión. Transcurridos veinticinco minutos, fueron apareciendo en la entrada Yamato, Sakura, Shino y para sorpresa de todos, Kakashi.

–_La urgencia de la situación debe haberlo hecho venir de inmediato _–pensó Yamato.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había terminado hacia ya veinte minutos de empacar, en realidad no tuvo que hacerlo pues mantenía el bolso casi listo para salir en caso de una misión. Se duchó, secó y vistió rápidamente. Al ver que disponía de tiempo fue a buscar a Hinata para aprovechar un par de minutos de besar esos labios de los que se volvió adicto. La ojiblanca no se sorprendió de verlo en la entrada de su casa cuando aun quedaban quince minutos para llegar a la entrada. Ella sabía del bolso previamente preparado y de lo persistente que él era para tenerla cerca al menos unos minutos. Por eso cuando lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y plantarle un beso tan intenso como ella misma quería dárselo. El azabache se sorprendió al principio, pero luego comenzó a disfrutar de aquella muestra de amor que tanto le gustaba para corresponder con la misma intensidad. Fue difícil separarse, por lo que al hacerlo, él la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla parte del trayecto.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca la bajó– No te pongas en peligro innecesariamente –le dijo cuando los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo.

Infló las mejillas, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos retrocediendo un paso– Uchiha Sasuke –y entonces Sasuke supo que la había hecho enfadar. Ella solo le decía así cuando estaba enojada con él–, prometiste no ser tan sobre protector, además yo soy Jounin como tú.

Y es que de tanto compartir con el Uchiha, además de haber alcanzado un nivel de madurez que le permitió dejar gran parte de su timidez atrás, seguía sintiéndose triste y frustrada cuando la consideraban débil.

–No es eso… es… –bajó la mirada y Hinata pudo ver en esos ojos que la evitaban la preocupación. Conoce a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber lo inseguro que es y no es para menos. Todo lo que amó le fue arrebatado cuando era solo un niño, el odio que alguna vez sintió por su hermano mayor fue suplantado por el amor incondicional que profesó al enterarse de la verdad. Y ahora, probablemente sentía miedo de perder todo otra vez.

Una mano cálida y suave se posó en la mejilla del ojinegro– Todo estará bien… –Sasuke levantó la mirada para toparse con esa dulce sonrisa que lo enamoró desde el principio–, si peleamos juntos todo estará bien. ¡Confía en mí!

La abrazó con fuerza y ella respondió al abrazo con vehemencia.

Tardaron los minutos suficientes como para toparse con Naruto un par de metros y minutos para llegar al punto acordado con el resto del equipo. Segundos después apareció Kiba con Akamaru.

–Bien, el equipo de rastreo irá a la cabeza, los demás nos seguirán a una distancia de no más de 200 metros y no menos de 100. ¿Queda claro? –Kakashi demostraba lo determinante que era la situación.

–¡Hai!

Así los equipos se dividieron, yendo Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru rastreando toda el área por la que iban avanzando mientras el otro equipo formado por Yamato, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke iban poco más de cien metros atrás para mantener el elemento sorpresa en caso de una emboscada o para enfrentar al mismo Mukade.

–¡Pff! Hinata, apestas a ese sujeto –se llevó una mano a la nariz para evitar que el olor siguiera llegando a sus fosas nasales–, deberías darte una ducha.

–Kiba-kun, por favor…

–Kiba, ya basta –reprendió Shino interrumpiendo a Hinata.

–Tsh, es que aun no entiendo como una chica como tú acabó con un idiota como ese – se defendió.

–Dejen esas discusiones para después, concéntrense en el camino y en nuestra misión.

–¡Hai!

Hinata intentó en más de una ocasión acercar a Kiba y a Sasuke. A petición de ella Sasuke había sido "amable" dentro de lo que para él mismo era serlo. Pero sus intentos siempre terminaban en fracaso a causa de que su compañero de equipo se rehusaba a ceder. El Uchiha le dijo en más de una ocasión a su novia que eso se debía a que el Inuzuna estaba enamorado de ella, pero como era de esperarse, la peliazul no lo creía posible.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando los shinobis recordaron que no habían almorzado ese día, mas no se detuvieron y comieron frutas en el camino anteponiendo la misión como prioridad.

Así pasaron un par de horas más en las que el viaje se realizó a toda velocidad. Cuando finalmente llegaron a unos cincuenta metros del lugar en donde se suponía estaba bajo tierra el templo. Grande fue la sorpresa del equipo ocho al constatar que Mukade ya estaba ahí controlando unas marionetas que escarbaban para llegar al templo y por la profundidad del agujero parecía que no les faltaba mucho.

Antes de dar otro paso todos fueron atacados por diez marionetas que a penas si les dieron tiempo para responder.

–¡Son muy rápidas! –Gritó Kiba al tiempo que recibía un golpe seco en el estomago.

–¡Kiba-kun! –Hinata intentó llegar a él pero debió esquivar una marioneta que iba a golpear directo a su cabeza.

Las marionetas eran muy rápidas y fuertes, pero a los Jounins no les tomó mucho trabajo acabar con ellas. Cuando finalmente Kakashi golpeó a las dos últimas con su chidori, el otro equipo apareció para presenciar como unas cincuenta marionetas más eran lanzadas a atacarlos mientras Mukade se internaba en el agujero cavado para tomar posesión del Ryumyaku.

–¡Naruto! –Alcanzó a gritar Sakura al ver que el ojiazul se lanzaba contra las marionetas para esquivarlas y llegar donde Mukade, así como también Sasuke, Kakashi y Yamato que aprovecharon para acabar con más de una de esas marionetas.

–¡Contamos con ustedes! –Apuntó el Uzumaki. Dejando a sus compañeros del equipo ocho y a Sakura peleando contra los títeres.

Dentro de la cueva que se había revelado tras escarbar, pudieron apreciar que no solo era un pequeño templo o un agujero de bajas dimensiones, sino que se trataba de casi una ciudadela completamente devastada y a una profundidad considerable. Las que alguna vez fueron hermosas viviendas ahora no eran más que escombros, tierra y polvo que no daban señales de vida, salvo por el hombre que corría en dirección al que parecía ser el castillo del lugar.

Sin demora lo persiguieron, era Mukade, que al notar sus presencias convocó nuevas marionetas, que no resultaron ser las suficientes como para detenerlos, pero si para retrasarlos. Entró al castillo y se dirigió a lo que eran las mazmorras del lugar para abrirse paso entre unas puertas secretas y llegar al fin junto al Ryumyaku que estaba en medio de una cueva gigante y suspendido por cuatro débiles pilares horizontales.

Estaba a un paso de tocarlo– ¡DETENTE! –Rugió una voz masculina. Mukade se volteo para encontrar que se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos azules el que le había gritado– ¡Si tocas eso te arrepentirás!

El hombre hizo una mueca que mostraba diversión para luego carcajearse– Uzumaki Naruto-kun, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, Hatake Kakashi-san y… ¿quién eres tú?

–…–

–¡Oh vamos! No sean así, después de todo esta será la última vez que nos veamos… o que se vean –soltó para volver su atención al Ryumyaku–. Tal vez debería volver en el tiempo para matar a ustedes los héroes del mundo shinobi antes de que arruinen todo.

–¡Espera! –Intentó Naruto– ¿por qué haces esto?

–¿Por qué? La paz es un absurdo. Mírame, aún hay quienes como yo quieren poder. Regresaré en el tiempo y dominaré estas cinco naciones para hacerme de él y ni ustedes ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

–¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! –Una voz femenina se escuchó en la entrada de la cueva. Mukade vio a los recién llegados y reconoció entre ellos a una Hyuga que miraba igual que la otra chica alumna de Tsunade al rubio y al pelinegro. Además de un Aburame y un Inuzuna junto a su can.

Mukade se había informado lo más posible sobre todos los shinobis que fueron pilares en el fin de la guerra.

–¡TEME! –Corrió el rubio hacia Mukade seguido de Sasuke quien concentraba electricidad en su brazo para acabar con el enemigo de una vez.

–¡Espera Naruto… Sasuke! –En vano Kakashi los llamó.

–Ahora, ¡despídanse de su mundo! –Posó su manos sobre el Ryumyaku liberando el sello.

Una luz proveniente del Ryumyaku cegó a todos para luego comenzar a expandirse y cubrir tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke…

–¡Sasuke! –Corrió en la dirección en la que había desaparecido por la luz pero fue detenida por Shino quien la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia atrás junto a Sakura para comenzar a correr en dirección contraria a la luz.

Kiba, Sakura, Shino y Hinata lograron salir de la cueva antes de que la luz los tocara. La Hyuga fue la primera en volver para toparse con el lugar completamente vacio.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –Comenzó a desesperarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr y una mano en su hombro fue con lo único con lo que se permitió consolar abrazándose a sí misma.

La pelirosa lloraba en silencio cerrando sus manos en puños. Kiba miraba hacia donde antes estaba el Ryumyaku y en donde ahora no había absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, he aquí este nuevo intento de fic que espero les guste. Aquí presento a un Sasuke inseguro por las razones que ya dije en algún momento del fic y la verdad lo comento ahora porque realmente se me hizo algo extraño en cierta forma…tan inseguro, pero lo sentí así, lo sentí real, así que lo dejé xD

Sé que este prólogo tal vez no revele mucho… pero creo merecer siquiera un aplauso ya que es el primer capítulo, de todos los fics que he escrito, en el que me he detenido a leerlo detalladamente para verificar errores. Y si aún los hay… ¡soy humana! xDD

Trabajaré duro para actualizar este y mis otros fics más rápido, pero la U y la lectura de otros fics consumen mi tiempo!

_**¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!**_


	2. Reencontrando

¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!

Ténganme paciencia en este capítulo sobre la narración y descripción… ya verán por qué se los digo xD Lo había tenido listo desde antes de publicar el fic, pero menos mal me tomé mi tiempo porque edité un 30% de él xD

**Aclaraciones respecto al anime y personajes**:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. ¡La historia aquí presentada es sin fines de lucro!

**Aclaraciones respecto al fic**: La historia está inspirada en la cuarta película de_ Naruto Shippuden: "La Torre Perdida"._ La idea viene de ahí, pero evidentemente he modificado todo para que funcione como quiero… o espero ._.

Hablan normalmente –.

_Pensamientos_ –.

"_Recuerdos"_ –.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo I.- Reencontrando.**

Sentía su cuerpo entumido. La espalda le dolía a más no poder, los ojos le pesaban, pero por alguna razón sentía que la gravedad los quería abrir _¡absurdo!, _pensó. Pero sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando los rayos de sol le pegaron de lleno en el rostro, cuando escuchó el cantar de los pájaros y cuando al sentir que dejaba salir baba de su boca, esta llegó a su ojo.

–¡NANI! – alcanzó a gritar abriendo los ojos como platos antes de perder el equilibrio y caer desde el árbol en el cual colgaba de una rama afirmándose en sus caderas de espalda.

Cayó al suelo amortiguando la caída con su trasero. Le dolió –Itai, itai, itai, itai – murmuró sobándose un costado en el que se había golpeado. Nuevamente los rayos de sol le dieron en el rostro atrayendo su atención.

Abrió finalmente los ojos y vio que estaba en medio del bosque –¿Cómo llegué aquí ttebayo? – y como si de un interruptor se tratase, la pregunta desplegó en su mente una serie de imágenes que le dieron a entender que en definitiva… no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí –. Corrí hacia ese sujeto, pero la luz me cegó y… ¡No recuerdo nada más ttebayo! – se agarró la cabeza, la agitó de un lado a otro con desesperación jalándose los rubios cabellos.

Suspiró resignado. Se puso de pie y – ¡Kage Bunshin No jutsu! – unos diez Naruto aparecieron para comenzar a buscar a sus al rededores señales de sus compañeros.

Mirando el cielo se dio cuenta tardíamente de que a diferencia de cuando entró en la ciudadela del país de Roran (o lo que quedaba de ella) estaba anocheciendo, pero en ese mismo momento Naruto podía ver el sol apenas saliendo. Subió a la copa de uno de los árboles y entendió que estaba amaneciendo. Además, a lo lejos divisó la entrada de Konoha.

No podía volver sin sus compañeros, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si ir con ellos. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja su cuerpo quedó muy débil para soportar usar el chackra del Kyuubi. Es por eso que desde hace dos años había comenzado un tratamiento intensivo para que las células de su cuerpo pudieran acostumbrarse nuevamente al chackra del zorro de nueve colas. Resultó razonable que algo como eso pasara, después de todo y a pesar de ser un Uzumaki, durante la guerra fue la primera vez que utilizó por completo ese chackra con ayuda del propio Kurama que aguardaba aún en su interior el poder volver a pelear una vez más con el que ahora era su amigo.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir a la aldea a pedir refuerzos y reportar la situación. No era para nada su estilo y muy probablemente se odiaría el resto de su vida por hacer aquello, pero en vista y considerando que realmente no sabía como había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos qué pasó después de que la luz lo cegó, optó por volver a Konoha. No tardaría más de media hora en llegar.

Sus clones ya habían recorrido un amplio perímetro y no encontraron rastros de sus compañeros. Así que desapareció a ocho de ellos dejando a dos escondidos en el bosque y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar a la Villa.

Estaba a no más de veinte metros al costado derecho del muro de la aldea cuando a los lejos divisó cuatro figuras dirigiéndose a la entrada que le resultaron brutalmente familiares.

* * *

–Kakashi-sensei, ¿cuándo volveremos a tener una misión de verdad como la del mes pasado? Esta fue muy aburrida ttebayo – se quejó un rubio de ojos azules de unos doce años de edad.

El peliplata siguió leyendo su libro mientras desinteresadamente respondía al ojiazul – tendremos otra así cuando se vuelvan a equivocar de rango de misión, Naruto.

–Yo pensé que esta sería más interesante, si incluso fuimos con el perezoso, la rubia, Asuma-sensei y el gor-

–¡SHHH! –Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura corrieron a taparle la boca al ojiazul.

–¡Naruto-baka! – vociferó Sakura para plantarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Sa-sakura-chan…

"_Jamás olvides Naruto, nunca, nunca le digas gordo a Chouji" _eso había dicho la Yamanaka casi iniciando la misión en conjunto entre el equipo siete y diez. Palabras, un consejo que Naruto ignoró por completo diciéndole a Chouji, en un momento de la misión en la que tenían que pasar desapercibidos, "gordo". La furia de Chouji fue inmediata y Naruto tuvo que correr por su vida huyendo de Chouji, además de Ino y Sakura por haber estropeado la misión.

* * *

A lo lejos, un rubio más alto que el que recibió ese golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su compañera, sudaba frío ante lo que veía. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una mano le tapó la boca con fuerza. Forcejeó para que, al igual que el ojiazul de antes, recibir un golpe seco en la cabeza. Aunque claro, este Naruto podía afirmar que el golpe que él recibió en ese momento era diez veces más fuerte que el que recibió el otro.

Cayó al piso en donde ahogó el grito de dolor solo para levantar la vista y enfrentarse a una mirada ónix que parecía querer atravesarlo.

–¿Se puede saber qué ibas a hacer idiota? – soltó en voz baja, pero con furia el Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke-teme, no vas a creer…! – otro golpe en la cabeza.

–¡No grites! ¿Quieres que nos escuchen? – nuevamente empleó el mismo tono de voz.

–Mmm no es necesario que me golpees ttebayo– murmuró. Se puso de pie y recién entonces vio que Yamato y Kakashi se acercaban a ellos con sigilo – Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho – habló en voz baja temiendo recibir otro golpe.

Los nombrados escucharon y terminaron de acercarse a ellos. El visiblemente ojo abierto de sobre manera de Kakashi delató su sorpresa al contemplar la misma escena que el rubio segundos atrás.

–Kakashi-sensei, ¿en dónde estamos? ¿Por qué ellos están aquí? ¿Es un justu? ¿Genjutsu?, Teme, ¿qué esperas para disolverlo?

–¿Y tu crees que si fuera un Genjutsu yo seguiría aquí? Idiota… – sentía deseos de ahorcar al rubio por lo lento que era y por lo absurdo de la situación.

–Viajamos en el tiempo – soltó Kakashi –, eso fue lo que pasó.

–¿La luz verdad? Antes de que me alcanzara miré hacia atrás y pude ver que Hinata-san venía hacia nosotros, pero Shino la detuvo y la llevó de vuelta junto con Sakura y Kiba. Creo que ellos no vinieron con nosotros.

Sasuke se relajó al escuchar eso, pero lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos estaba lejos de dejarlo tan tranquilo como quisiera estar.

–Estamos en problemas, serios problemas – habló el peliplata –. Y antes de que obvien aclararé que estamos en problemas porque Mukade dijo que los mataría a ustedes, lo héroes, ¿recuerdan?

Entonces tanto Naruto como Sasuke reaccionaron a los hechos y al unísono cuestionaron el qué hacer a su sensei.

–No podemos llegar y entrar a la aldea por la puerta principal. Tampoco sabemos si Mukade entró a la villa y si lo hizo como civil tendrá muchas posibilidades de matarlos si no les advertimos, por otro lado, si nos infiltramos no podremos cuidarlos si yo estoy cerca o si Jiraiya-sama lo está –ante esa mención el rubio se inquietó más de lo debido –, así que nuestra única posibilidad se reduce a…

* * *

–Cuando llegue iré al Ichiraku a comer un gran tazón de ramen. Sakura-chan ¿quieres…?

Se auto interrumpió cuando frente a él apareció un rubio de ojos azules igual a él, pero más grande y con un vestuario diferente, pero que seguía más o menos el mismo modelo que el de el menor. Sus miradas se encontraron perturbando al de menor edad.

–¿Na-na-nani? – balbuceó el Naruto de doce años.

–Calma, calma – intentó calmar al menor el rubio mayor –, yo soy…

Un kunai en su cuello detuvo su explicación – será mejor que hables solo cuando se te pida porque si no…

–Tenías que hacer una entrada tan dramática Naruto – salió de entre los árboles otro peliplata que miró al Jounin que sostenía a Naruto con un kunai en su cuello idéntico a él.

–Usted dijo que teníamos que venir a hablar con ellos, Kakashi-sensei – respondió nervioso el rubio por el arma que seguía amenazando su vida.

Los genin ahí presentes tras el impacto no dudaron en sacar sus kunais y shurikens de sus bolsos para atacar en caso de ser necesario. Mientras Asuma asumía el papel de protector de los menores de aquel peliplata aparecido, mas se sorprendió al ver que este ni se movía de su lugar. En vez de eso le dedicaba una miraba que no supo interpretar.

–Es-esperen… ¿esos también son Naruto y Kakashi-sensei? – cuestionó la pelirosa.

–En efecto, venimos del futuro – respondió el Jounin aparecido.

Una serie de Kunais voló en su dirección. Los detuvo usando solo un dedo. Miró a quien se los había lanzado: el Uchiha… de doce años.

–Si eres Kakashi demuéstralo – soltó el ojinegro.

Kakashi puso cara de aburrido. Iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que llegó con él.

–¡Oi teme! – el aludido y el resto de los novatos de voltearon levemente sorprendidos por las palabras del ojiazul mayor aún preso por Kakashi. Más bien se sorprendieron por la similitud palpable entre ambos Naruto –. ¡Deja de hacer y decir estupideces, y tú Kakashi-sensei suéltame de una vez!

Un piedra llegó directo a su cabeza desconcertando al Kakashi que lo sostenía junto a el resto de los espectadores, menos al otro peliplata que ya se cuestionaba en qué momento intervendrían sus otros dos compañeros.

–¿Hacer y decir estupideces? Ese es tu trabajo, dobe – de entre los arbustos y junto al Kakashi que afirmaba venir del futuro, apareció un Sasuke de diecinueve años vistiendo la misma ropa que usó cuando entrenó con Orochimaru solo que la camisa ahora era negra –. Deja de jugar dobe.

Sakura e Ino casi tienen una hemorragia nasal al ver al descubierto una parte del pecho de Sasuke, y no solo eso, además, ante ellas estaba un Sasuke fuera de ser solo extremadamente atractivo, era "endiabladamente sexy".

–Sasuke-kun – dijeron al unísono.

Ambos Uchiha las miraron serios para luego mirarse mutuamente. Fue un encuentro escrutador de miradas que el mayor terminó alzando una ceja y dirigiendo su mirada al último de su equipo en aparecer.

–Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos –levantó sus manos con las palmas abiertas tratando de calmar a todos los presentes.

–Tú eres… –la sorpresa en el ojos del Kakashi que no soltaba a Naruto era notable en su voz.

–Yamato –respondió antes de que su identidad fuera revelada.

–Bien, escuchen porque solo lo diré una vez –dijo el peliplata del futuro –. Sí, nosotros somos Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato y Kakashi, y sí, como dije venimos del futuro. Teníamos una misión que consistía en capturar a un sujeto que quería viajar por el tiempo y evidentemente fallamos al evitarlo. El punto es, que ese sujeto tiene en sus manos el Ryumyaku…

–¿El qué? – habló el Uzumaki menor aun mirando a su versión adulta.

–El Ryumyaku, es una fuente de chackra ilimitado. Pensé que era una de las tantas leyendas más – respondió el Jounin que poco a poco fue soltando el agarre el Naruto atrapado.

–Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo… y exactamente con las mismas palabras –apareció una sonrisa que no se pudo apreciar por la mascara en el rostro del ninja copia –, pero el asunto aquí es que Mukade, el ninja que debíamos detener dijo que vendría aquí a matarlos para evitar que… interfirieran en sus planes.

El otro Kakashi entendió que había información que no les estaba siendo rebelada y también supo que tal vez el asunto era más complicado que lo relatado por su versión del futuro.

–Y suponiendo que todo lo que nos dicen sea verdad, ¿cómo lo comprobamos? –intervino finalmente Asuma.

–¿Qué fecha es hoy? ¿Vienen de regreso de su misión en el País del Trueno? ¿La de entregar los pergaminos clasificados en la Villa de Kumogakure y encontrar a los culpables del robo de las gemas esmeralda? – cuestionó el peliplata mayor.

–¿Esa ridícula misión en la que Naruto casi se ahogó comiendo un hongo? ¿La misma en la que el dobe echo todo a perder? – El tono burlón fue notorio en la voz del pelinegro de diecinueve años –. Es un dobe.

–¡Urusai! –gritaron ambos rubios.

El Kakashi que sostenía a Naruto lo soltó finalmente. Meditó la situación – De acuerdo. Los llevaremos con la Godaime y ahí decidiremos si les creemos o no – se dirigió a los genin y a Asuma –. Los llevaremos ante la Hokage y Jiraiya-sama, e irán esposados.

Los cuatro Jounin del futuro levantaron resignados las manos esperando las esposas. Los genin miraban recelosos a los mayores, sobre todo el Uchiha. Sakura e Ino, por otra parte seguían contemplando a Sasuke con corazones en los ojos. Shikamaru los analizaba con la mirada. Chouji comía papas fritas y Naruto observaba pensativo a su versión adulta.

–Mmm… ¿Y qué clase de jutsus aprendí? ¿Soy fuerte? ¿Soy Hokage? –Con cada pregunta el animo del menor iba en ascenso junto con su tono de voz cada vez más elevado –. ¡Solo mírame ttebayo! ¡Me he vuelto increíble de alguna manera! ¡Vamos dime, dime! –se lanzó sobre el otro rubio sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello de la ropa.

–Hehehehe – reía nervioso el rubio mayor – _¿En serio era así de ruidoso?_

–E-etto, Sasuke-kun del futuro –habló una ruborizada pelirosa que tenía juntas en su pecho sus manos. El susodicho la miró al igual que su versión de doce años –, ehmm… etto, ¿cómo soy yo en el futuro?

Más que por querer saber cómo era, quería saber qué pensaba el azabache sobre su versión mayor y confirmar si ya eran novios.

–¡Sakura-chan es increíble ttebayo! – habló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el ojiazul del futuro.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida al principio, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de enojo – ¡No te lo estaba preguntando a ti! – lo amenazó con su puño.

–Es bastante buena… – respondió el azabache. Sakura lo miró con brillos en los ojos, Ino bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos y el Uchiha menor lo miró con odio –, pero sigue siendo bastante molesta.

El ojinegro menor sonrió victorioso, la rubia ahogó la carcajada y la pelirosa mostró su semblante cómico-deprimido (1).

–¡Teme!

–Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? La frente de marquesina siempre ha sido, es y será así –se río Ino negando con la cabeza.

–¡Ino cerda, cierra la boca!

–¿A quién crees que le hablas así frente de marquesina?

–Ya chicas. Estamos en medio de un gran problema, no peleen – las detuvo el Kakashi de ese presente _–. _Por cierto, ustedes cuatro, será mejor que no hablen nada de su tiempo _–_asintieron_–_, aunque claro… solo si es que son quienes dicen ser es mejor que no comenten absolutamente nada que pueda perjudicar con los hechos de nuestro tiempo_._

Habiendo esposado a los cuatro Jounin con un jutsu especial hecho por el peliplata, Asuma y Kakashi los ordenaron en filas yendo Kakashi hasta el frente y Asuma al final, siendo los genin los que acompañaban la fila por los costados manteniendo sus kunai en mano.

De pronto el Uchiha del futuro detuvo su caminata –, ¿qué sucede… Sasuke? – tomó un kunai preparado para atacar al supuesto Sasuke de ser necesario.

–El equipo ocho… – murmuró.

Entonces el Kakashi que viajó con él por el tiempo y que esperaba el inminente ataque del otro peliplata que segundos atrás había sacado un kunai, leyó entre líneas el mensaje de Sasuke. ¡Claro! No sólo Sasuke y Naruto eran considerados héroes. Todos reconocían que los nueve novatos, todos y cada uno de ellos marcaron la diferencia en la historia del mundo shinobi. Si bien Naruto y Sasuke encestaron el golpe final, no lo hubieran podido lograr sin sus compañeros de equipo.

–¿Qué hay con el equipo de Kurenai-sensei? – interrogó Shikamaru.

–En la misión, éramos el equipo siete y el equipo ocho. Sakura y el equipo ocho se quedaron atrás abriéndonos el paso a Mukade – respondió el peliplata –. Cabe la posibilidad de que ellos también estén en peligro.

–¿Ese Mukade es tan fuerte? – Chouji tomó la palabra.

–No es que sea tan fuerte, pero tiene el Ryumyaku en su poder. Puede hacer más de un jutsu a la vez y no sufrir cansancio alguno ya que obtiene el chackra de él – el ninja madera levantó la vista para enfrentar la mirada de Kakashi.

–Kuchiyose no Jutsu – apareció un perro.

–¿Para qué me llamaste Kakashi? – Pakkun mira a todos con una seriedad que demostró no estar para nada sorprendido.

–Quiero que busques a Kurenai y le digas que se dirija a la Torre del Hokage junto a todo su equipo – dando a entender a todos los presentes sus planes –, rápido.

–Entendido – miró a los cuatro shinobis esposados –. Ellos… ¿vienen del futuro o algo así?

Todos miraron detenidamente al can.

–Eso dicen. ¿Percibes su olor?

–Claro. Hay una leve diferencia con Naruto y Sasuke, pero es normal, ahora están más grandes – argumentó –. En fin, voy por Kurenai – se fue corriendo siguiendo el olor de la Jounin.

Poco a poco todos iban cediendo ante la idea de tener junto a ellos a los verdaderos Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto del futuro. Pero aún faltaban pruebas más claras para creer ciegamente.

Al cruzar por la puerta de entrada a la Villa tuvieron que pasar por el control de la puerta –Es una misión – argumentó el peliplata ante la muda pregunta de los shinobis del puesto de control.

Tras la cara aún atónita de los guardias, siguieron su camino hasta la Torre del Hokage usando las calles menos transitadas. En la mente de tres de los Jounin que viajaron por el tiempo vinieron a la mente las palabras del Kakashi que vino con ellos.

"–_No podemos llegar y entrar a la aldea por la puerta principal. Tampoco sabemos si Mukade entró a la villa y si lo hizo como civil tendrá muchas posibilidades de matarlos si no les advertimos, por otro lado, si nos infiltramos no podremos cuidarlos si yo estoy cerca o si Jiraiya-sama lo está –ante esa mención el rubio se inquietó más de lo debido –, así que nuestra única posibilidad se reduce a…_

_El silencio y la expectación sobre lo que diría el ninja-copia se hizo presente._

–_Nos entregaremos – dijo._

_El asombro, incredulidad y hasta esa mueca de "¿te has vuelto loco?" por parte del azabache se hicieron presente el los rostros de los receptores del mensaje._

–_¿Entregarnos? Pero…_

–_Así es Naruto –cortó el peliplata –. De otra forma no podremos esta en la Villa escondidos por mucho tiempo. Intentaremos hacerlo por las buenas. Iremos con ellos, les diremos la verdad que consistirá en decir la misión que teníamos, pero a medias. No revelen nada de información que sea relevante del futuro._

–_¿Y si no nos creen? –habló Yamato._

–_Pelearemos –habló aún más serio de lo que ya estaba –. Si no nos creen pelearemos. Creo poder ser capaz de derrotar a mi versión del pasado, además no olviden que ustedes dos ya han superado a muchos de nosotros y eso es algo que se esperan, pero no saben qué tanto pudo haber sido. _

_Naruto y Sasuke apretaron las manos en puños. Kakashi tenía razón en eso último, pero algo en ellos les decía que no era el mejor de los planes. Era entendible. La presión que caía en los hombres de estos cuatro shinobis era mucha más de la que alguna vez sintieron, incluso más que la que pudieron tener durante la guerra. Así que, sin detenerse a pensar fríamente, asintieron con la cabeza. Había que actuar rápido. _

_Antes de que Kakashi dijera algo más, Naruto ya había aparecido frente a su versión más joven._

–_Bien, aquí vamos… –susurró el Jounin."_

Si no les quedaba de otra tendrían que pelear.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, la idea de patearse el trasero a sí mismo parecía tanto o más ridícula que la escena de Naruto peleando con sus clones por un tazón de ramen. Por otro lado el que fuera el Naruto de doce años el que recibiera su puño en la cara era una idea que resultaba muy gratificante. Sin embargo, estaba mucho más preocupado de la seguridad de cierta kunoichi que en esos momentos debía estar atravesando la pubertad. Estaba consciente de que antes de que la luz apareciera Mukade había visto al resto de sus compañeros de misión y no dudaba que quizá intentaría atentar no solo con la vida de él y la de Naruto, si no que también con la de los nueve novatos… aquellos nueve novatos que en palabras de muchos, fueron los héroes y pilares para la victoria sobre Madara. Pero su mente volvió a traicionarlo recordándole que en ese momento el corazón de su novia pertenecía a otro… a cierto rubio de ojos azules que en definitiva no era él. Apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que la mandíbula. Sí, esperaba que no les creyeran para darle una paliza al Uzumaki.

Con Naruto las cosas no iban por distinto camino. Parecía el más perturbado con la idea de estar allí. Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de pelear contra Jiraiya de ser necesario… esperaba que su sensei de una u otra forma entendiera y no se interpusiera, porque a pesar de los años transcurridos desde la muerte del Sannin, el cariño, afecto y aprecio por el que fue su mentor era aún intenso. Y, por el otro lado, estaba el ya mencionado peso de lo que cargaban en sus hombros. Una vez más debía enfrentarse al "villano" y defender no solo a sus seres queridos o Konoha, si no que a todo el mundo shinobi.

Y lo haría… las veces que fuera necesario pelearía por todos. Jamás se rendiría porque _¡Uzumaki Naruto nunca retrocede a su palabra!_

Estaba determinado a cumplir con su deber de shinobi y futuro Hokage de la Hoja.

Entre los miembros de ese presente, la situación no era muy distinta.

Aunque la intervención de Sasuke cuando habló del equipo ocho lo descolocó un poco pues nunca fue muy de su aprendiz el fijarse o interesarse en otros que no fueran él mismo, estaba seguro de que lo que ellos decían era la verdad. Más aun, el propio Pakkun le había asegurado que eran ellos. Pero no podía arriesgar a sus alumnos ni a la Villa por tratarse solo de su simple impresión o corazonada de su parte.

Para él, la esencia de los cuatro shinobis a los cuales escoltaba a la Torre del Hokage eran en definitiva sus versiones futuras. Le preocupaba demasiado el saber más sobre el por qué él mismo en el futuro parecía más inquieto de lo que habitualmente estaría en una situación así. Por supuesto, no es como si viajar en el tiempo fuera cosa de todos los días, pero creía conocerse lo suficiente como para saber que había algo mucho más grande en juego que la vida de sus alumnos. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo o tal vez no.

El joven Naruto miraba con ilusión a su versión futura. Le dieron ganas de golpearlo cuando de un momento a otro su expresión cambio de una relajada a una seria total.

–¡Oi tú, mi versión de futuro! _–_Le gritó al ojiazul _–_, deja de poner esa cara de serio, te pareces al teme ttebayo _–_se cruzó de brazos indignado.

El rubio aludido se asombró, sonrió y luego captó lo horroroso que resultaba para su imagen una comparación como esa _– _¡Urusai! ¿Cómo que me parezco a ese teme? _– _Gruñó encrespado _–_¡Teme esto es tu culpa! Paso tanto tiempo entrenando contigo que se me pega lo amargado.

–Tsk, ya calla dobe _–_ dijo el azabache mayor mirando hacia un costado.

–Mmm… creo que el teme realmente no cambió mucho _–_murmuró el rubio de doce _–,_ sigue igual de amargado que siempre.

–En realidad te sorprendería saber que él teme está… _–_un puntapié en la pantorrilla provocó que el Uzumaki fuera a dar de cara al suelo.

Todos se detuvieron.

–Baka.

–¡Teme, ¿cuál es tu problema?! ¿Y cómo que baka? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolió? ¿Qué no…?

–Naruto, detente _–_interrumpió el peliplata de manos atadas _–._ Si Sasuke no te golpeaba ibas a hablar de más, ¿no?

–¿Ah? _–_miró a su sensei confundido. Un carraspeo por parte de Yamato lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Sonrío nervioso _–_Gomen _–_ se disculpó masajeando su nuca con una mano.

–Como era de esperarse, Naruto sigue siendo un baka _–_señaló Sakura mirándolo irritada.

–Sakura-chan _–_murmuró el rubio menor_. _Se volteó a su versión adulta y lo reprendió_–_ ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Me hiciste quedar mal frente a Sakura-chan ttebayo!

–¡Tú deberías estar de mi lado!

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Por supuesto que sí!

Los espectadores de tan extraño evento suspiraron resignados al captar que no importaba el tiempo, Naruto siempre sería Naruto. Y para bien o para mal, estaba bien así.

–¡Ya basta Naruto! _–_los riñó el peliplata a la cabeza dirigiéndose a ellos para separar al menor del mayor ya que el primero se había lanzado encima del otro para sacarle lo que él pensaba era la peluca del disfraz.

–Un dobe siempre será un dobe _–_farfullaron los azabaches al unísono.

El menor de ellos miró de soslayo al mayor sin recibir la mirada de vuelta. El menor se venía cuestionando desde hace rato por qué pese a la evidente intención de cumplir con su misión, su versión del futuro parecía más tranquilo y relajado de lo que jamás fue. No lograba percibir el chackra del mayor, ni tampoco de los otros… lo estaban ocultando. Entonces la más obvia de sus preguntas fue si se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a su hermano. Si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente y si lo que ellos decían era verdad, probablemente tendría oportunidad de verlo pelear y descubrir qué tan fuerte era.

Shikamaru venía analizándolos a todos desde que los vio. Desde el principio estuvo listo para someterlos a su jutsu de sombras de ser necesario. Notó de inmediato que había una gran probabilidad de que lo que los aparecidos del futuro decían fuera verdad. Sus personalidades, a excepción del castaño, eran las mismas que las de sus compañeros genin, así como sus formas de andar y hablar, pero no había pruebas contundentes que avalaran aquello. Así que debía atenerse a la idea de llevarlos ante la Hokage para ver qué sucedía realmente.

Las chicas no dejaban de pensar y pensar en lo atractivo que se había vuelto el azabache con el paso de los años. No le quitaban el ojo de encima.

Asuma iba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño de los shinobi que llevaban esposados. No se mostraba reacio a creer lo mismo que Kakashi y Shikamaru, pero al igual que ellos, debía confiar en que la Hokage y Jiraiya serían capaces de descubrir la verdad.

Llegaron a la Torre, golpearon la puerta y en vez de un "Adelante", la puerta se abrió ante ellos revelando a un Jiraiya que los miraba sorprendido. Había detectado el chackra de los que se aproximaban. Le costó trabajo identificar el de los cuatro shinobi que llevaban amarrados, pero lo logró y a causa de eso era capaz de confirmar que efectivamente eran Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Yamato.

–Ero-sennin… _–_susurró el ojiazul mayor. Sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar, bajó la cabeza, levantó un brazo lo más que pudo para borrar esas casi imperceptibles lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante _–._ ¡Ero-sennin!

–¿Qué demonios significa esto? _– _gritó levemente escandalizada Tsunade parándose junto a Jiraiya.

–Tranquilízate Tsunade, ellos son Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y… _–_ el Sanninmiró al castaño con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

–Yo soy Yamato.

Para Tsunade era un hecho que ese no era su nombre real, pero para ser quien decía ser era lo más apropiado. Si ella lo mandó a alguna misión, entonces era lo correcto.

–Entren _–_ordenó la Godaime.

Una vez dentro todos miraron con expectación a Jiraiya que segundos atrás había confirmado la identidad de los cuatro viajeros. El Sannin iba a tomar la palabra por ello, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

–¡Vuelve más…!

–Tsunade-sama _–_ desde el otro lado de la puerta sonó una voz conocida para todos.

–Hokage-sama, yo le pedí que viniera _–_ argumentó el Kakashi de ese tiempo _–._ Esto _–_ señaló a los cuatro esposados _–_, al parecer tiene relación con el equipo ocho.

Naruto infló las mejillas por como Kakashi se refirió a ellos de "esto".

–Entiendo. ¡Adelante Kurenai!

Kurenai abrió la puerta diciendo un bajo pero entendible "permiso". Dio un paso al frente mirando a todos los presentes con incredulidad. Vio a la Hokage con el ceño fruncido y decidió salir de su estado de desconfianza para entrar al despacho seguida de sus alumnos. El can que la había ido a buscar vio a Kakashi, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció tras una nube de humo.

Los tres genin al entrar se detuvieron en seco.

El rostro de Kiba hizo una mueca al comenzar a olfatear a los presentes. Sus orificios nasales se abrían al realizar de forma intensa su labor. Sintió el movimiento de su compañero acomodándose los lentes y escuchó a su amiga de equipo murmurar algo. Después de varios intentos por encontrar algún rastro diferente, desistió de su escrutinio cuando el que parecía ser Naruto pero más grande les sonrió de forma notoriamente nerviosa a él y a su equipo.

–¿Na-Na-Naru-to-kun? _–_ susurró casi inaudible. Se ruborizó a más no poder cuando notó que el Naruto adulto que ella observaba con asombro le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía para luego mirar a su versión menor, fruncir el ceño, suspirar, volver a mirarla sonriéndole y encresparse mostrando un rostro de horror. Era como si estuviera siendo perseguido por algún demonio o fantasma. Le sonrió nervioso a ella y a sus compañeros.

Ella lo siguió mirando por largo rato con las mejillas sonrosadas hasta que se sintió observada. Agachó la cabeza para tapar sus ojos con su flequillo permitiéndose entre aquellos mechones mirar de forma poco obvia a quien la estaba observando aún. Era Sasuke, o el que parecía ser Sasuke adulto. La miraba serio, pero por alguna razón a Hinata se le antojo como si fuera una mirada de reproche. Lo siguiente que hizo fue pasar saliva con dificultad para levantar la cabeza y mirar a la Hokage.

El último miembro del equipo ocho, lejos de hacer especulaciones esperaba paciente las palabras que parecían estar a punto de salir de la boca de la Hokage.

Cuando el equipo ocho entró al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata. Ahí estaba ella… tan tímida y adorable como él recordaba que era. Sin embargo ella ni siquiera lo miró. Paso de su presencia olímpicamente para susurrar el nombre de otro y contemplar embelesada al rubio de ojos azules que tenía por amigo inseparable luego de la cuarta guerra ninja.

La paciencia se le iba cuando de un momento a otro sus instintos asesinos salieron a flote al ver como Naruto la miraba y le sonreía…

Naruto vio a los tres genin entrar y suspiró aliviado de ver que estaban bien. Vio a Kiba fruncir el ceño, a Shino acomodarse los lentes y a Hinata susurrar su nombre… ¡Momento! ¿Hinata susurrando su nombre? ¡Era cierto! Por un momento y casi olvida que ella antes gustaba de él. Ahora que la miraba, las señales por parte de la joven kunoichi eran obvias. No hacía más que mirarlo y sonrojarse a más no poder, además de tartamudear en exceso. Le sonrió para que se calmara. Recordó lo que acababa de pensar y volvió su mirada al Naruto de doce años que miraba a todos ansioso sin reparar en la ojiblanca frente a él. Quiso darse un golpe mental al notar que efectivamente era un completo idiota de niño. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata cuando era tan obvio? Suspiró y volvió a mirarla sonriendo para darle de una u otra forma consuelo, pero… una mirada penetrante en su nuca que parecía querer atravesarla y el escalofrío más intenso jamás antes experimentado en todo su cuerpo, le recordaron algo de suma importancia… Uchiha Sasuke. Pasó saliva con dificultad aguardando el momento en que su compañero diera indicios de moverse a atacarlo para comenzar a correr por su vida.

No se atrevió a mirarlo de soslayo, pero imaginó el rostro y las reacciones físicas de su compañero (frunciendo el ceño, apretando los labios, la mandíbula y cerrando con fuerza sus manos en puños). Sonrió nervioso al equipo ocho.

–_Sí, espero que no nos crean… –_ pensaba colerizado el azabache.

–Ahora_, _los escucho… _–_habló la mujer castaña.

Kakashi tomó la palabra _–_. Nosotros cuatro venimos del futuro _–_vio la evidente sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer_–._ Estábamos en una misión para capturar a Mukade un desertor del antiguo reino de Roran que se fugó de prisión. Él iba tras el Ryumyaku para poder viajar en el tiempo y así conquistar las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas.

–¿El Ryumyaku? _–_cuestionó Jiraiya. Un asentimiento de cabeza recibió como respuesta por parte de Naruto y Kakashi.

–Íbamos tras él, pero al último momento el tocó esa cosa y antes de poder hacer algo fuimos transportados aquí _–_terminó el ojiazul.

–Ya veo _–_musitó Tsunade _–. _Jiraiya, dijiste que eran Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke, ¿por qué estabas tan seguro? Dudo que solo haya sido por su apariencia…

–Me costó bastante trabajo, pero pude sentir y reconocer sus chackras. Fue lo mínimo, pero puedo confirmar que son ellos…

–¡Ero-sennin es el mejor ttebayo! _–_ exclamó emocionado el rubio mayor.

Todos parecieron relajarse ante lo dicho. Naruto y Sasuke parecían especialmente animados de poder verse a sí mismos en el futuro… o más bien, Naruto lo demostraba.

–¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Jamás subestimes al Gran Gama-sennin _–_se auto vanaglorió el peliblanco.

–¡Ya cállate! _–_gritó exasperada la castaña. Suspiró y volvió su atención a los shinobi frente a ella _–_. Entonces, ¿ustedes están aquí para solicitar nuestra ayuda en su captura o me equivoco?

–No _–_la ojimiel arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta tajante del peliplata _–_, nosotros estamos aquí para capturarlo por nuestra cuenta y evitar que mate a estos chicos _– _apuntó con sus ojos a los genin junto a él _–._ Él amenazó con hacerlo cuando vio que intentábamos detenerlo.

–¿Iban todos ustedes, los tres grupos a la misma misión? _–_concluyó la Sannin.

–Éramos el equipo ocho y nosotros – refutó Kakashi.

–¿Entonces qué tiene que ver el equipo diez? –interrogó Asuma.

–Si les contamos todo estaríamos trasgrediendo la orden que nos dio Kakashi – se mofó el Uchiha.

–¿Eh?

–Les dije que no dijeran nada sobre lo que pasa en su futuro para que no alteren nuestro presente – se defendió el peliplata.

–Ya veo, bien hecho. Pero eso significa que tendremos que confiar en ellos y ¿ya? – se quejó algo divertida la Hokage –, si es eso…

–Honestamente no importa si nos creen o no. Nosotros hemos venido a cumplir una misión que usted misma nos dará pero dentro de siete años más _–_ dijo tajante el peliplata _–._ La seguridad… no, el futuro de todo el mundo shinobi depende de nuestra misión.

Todos se quedaron callados ante lo dicho por el peliplata. Para que el ninja copia actuara de esa manera debía ocurrir algo de suma importancia. No por nada era uno de los mejores ninjas de la Hoja.

–Kakashi, libéralos _–_ ordenó _–._ Naruto, Sasuke… _–_ cuatro shinobis la miraron _–…_ del futuro… salgan afuera y esperen allí junto a los chicos.

Los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a salir seguidos de todos los genin cerrando la puerta al salir. Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage quedaron Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Yamato, Tsunade y dos Kakashi.

–Conozco un jutsu borrador de memoria con el que al terminar su misión podré borrar los recuerdos de todos sobre esto, así que son libres de hablar _–_ habló el Sannin.

–Sí, yo también lo conozco. Me lo enseñó el Cuatro Hokage _–_ respondió el peliplata.

–Entonces hablen Kakashi, Tenzo… _–_ ordenó entre dientes.

Suspiró y miró a su compañeroque le devolvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza _– _Dentro de cuatro años habrá una guerra…

_**Continuará…**_

(1)"Cómico deprimido", me refiero a esas caras que pone de tristeza, pero son cómicas. ( photo/50/12/11/xsakurithaxcha/1255330744299_ ) Algo así xD

En fin, este fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, así como también espero no se les haya complicado tanto el saber quién decía qué xD de lo contrario solo díganme y aclararé sus dudas!

Para los que siguen "Zafiro", esperen por la actualización este fin de semana (mañana o pasado)... ¡lamento la demora!

Sin más…

¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!


	3. Gracias y celos

¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!

En diálogos.-

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos_ —.

—"_Recuerdos"_ —.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo III.- Gracias y celos.**

Suspiró y miró a su compañeroque le devolvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza— Dentro de cuatro años habrá una guerra —la sorpresa se hizo presente en el semblante de casi todos—_. _Las cinco naciones ninja contra Akatsuki.

Sentada en su escritorio ocultando tras sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa desde su nariz hasta su mentón, mordió su labio con fuerza procesando la información. "Una guerra", eso había dicho Tenzo, pero— ¿qué relación hay con los nueve novatos?

—Para ser específicos, Naruto y Sasuke fueron los encargados de derrotar al último y más poderoso enemigo, pero se les reconoce a los nueve como héroes porque cada uno contribuyó de manera directa al fin de la batalla —siguió Kakashi—. Mukade estaba a favor de la guerra y odia a los nueve por haberla terminado. Además, como ya dijimos, él quiere dominar las cinco naciones.

Hizo una pausa esperando a que sus interlocutores procesaran la información recién adquirida. Y después de unos segundos siguió…

—Es por eso que va tras ellos, para impedir que interfieran en sus planes —finalizó.

Después de un largo silencio, la Godaime finalmente habló…

—De acuerdo. Buscaré en los informes de prisioneros la ficha de Mukade para hacer ficheros y levantar una guardia en la aldea —dijo la ojimiel—. Ustedes se quedarán cerca de los chicos.

—¿No sería mejor hacer señuelos? Así no solo sabríamos si está aquí, sino que también podríamos atraparlo —indagó la pelinegra.

La Godaime sopesó lo dicho por Kurenai— es una buena idea. Así lo haremos. Avisaré a los ANBU para que estén alertas y formaré un escuadrón para el Henge.

—Con el Ryumyaku, Mukade puede resultar muy poderoso, sugiero que de la orden de avisar antes de atacarlo…

—Lo tendré en cuenta Ten… Yamato.

—Mmm —se cruzó de brazos inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Ahora si me dirás algo sobre mis grandiosas técnicas nuevas? —Insistió con brillos en los ojos.

—¡Naruto, deja de insistir! —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué yo no vine con ustedes?

—Sakura-chan te quedaste… se quedó… mmm… atrás —se rascó la nuca nervioso por no saber hasta dónde y qué cosas debía decir… o cómo decir lo que decía.

—Entonces ¿si son del futuro? —Sonrió socarrón el amante de los perros ante el descubrimiento aseverado por sus compañeros—. ¿Ya soy el más fuerte? —Preguntó emocionado apuntándose con un dedo.

La ceja alzada del Uchiha junto al atisbo de sonrisa burlona y una estruendosa carcajada del Uzumaki lo hicieron chasquear la lengua y mirarlos fulminante.

—Ya quisieras… —habló Naruto menor orgulloso de la reacción de su futuro "yo" y lo que esta significaba.

—¡Oye tu no…!

—Ki-Kiba-kun, por favor. No pelees —pidió la Hyuga. El susodicho gruñó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Hmp, es obvio que yo soy el más fuerte ttebayo —afirmó el menor.

—¡Cállate idiota! Seguramente ellos dijeron eso solo por ser ellos. ¡Lo que digan no prueba nada! —rugió el castaño.

—Si, si, lo que digas…

El mayor intentó calmar a los menores al notar como el castaño estaba por hacer chocar su puño contra el rostro del rubio.

El Sasuke menor llevaba un buen rato mirando como su versión futura no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la peliazul. No tenía idea de por qué y tampoco estaba seguro de si quería saber o no. ¿Y si se habían hecho amigos con el tiempo? La miró. Pero por más que miraba a Hinata no entendía cómo eso podría llegar a ser posible. Es decir, ella era excesivamente tímida, bastante torpe, débil y qué decir de la absurda obsesión que tenía por el dobe. No encontraba razones lógicas que le revelaran una futura amistad. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que era muy bonita. Piel blanca, nariz fina, ojos grandes y pestañas bien marcadas, cejas finas, cabello liso color índigo –_Si lo tuviera más largo se vería más linda-,_ labios gruesos –_provocadores_- pensó… ¿pensó? En efecto, Uchiha Sasuke a sus doce años pensó todo eso de Hinata Hyuga.

Se ruborizó levemente y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, pero en el trayecto que dio con sus ojos notó la mirada del azabache mayor en él. Se miraron de soslayo teniendo el más alto lo que para el más bajo fue como una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —¡Era el colmo! No solo lo habían visto ruborizado y se reían de él en su cara, ¡No!, si no que además era él mismo pero en el futuro quien lo hacía. ¿Podía ser aquello aún más estúpido?

El mayor quiso echarse a reír a carcajada limpia. ¿En serio era así de gruñón y engreído? No es como si ahora no lo fuera a veces, pero viéndose a sí mismo de doce años le parecía bastante ridículo el ser tan gruñón y arrogante cuando a esa edad no hubiera sido capaz ni siquiera de darle una patada a Itachi… ¡Itachi! Si él le dijera la verdad sobre su hermano a ese Sasuke entonces…

Sus labios se abrieron para hablar cuando una voz dulce y suave que a pesar de los años le resultaba como el mejor de los sonidos que pudiera oír. Pero cuando asimiló lo que ella había dicho sintió la ira arder en su interior.

El menor lo miró aún más intrigado y enojado por haber sido ignorado por él mismo…

—N-Naruto-kun debe ser muy fuerte —susurró.

Se había perdido gran parte de la conversación que llevaban los otros al parecer, pero lo que escuchó fue suficiente como para hacerlo enfadar. Gruñó y apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de moverse.

El menor lo miró tratando de entender qué pasaba.

Shikamaru por su parte estaba entre entretenido, interesado y algo hastiado de la situación. Podría haber jurado que Sasuke, ese que venía del futuro, no hacia otra cosa que mirar y mirar a Hinata pero eso era absurdo. Y de ser así, si no fuera tan listo pensaría que tal vez en el futuro hay algo entre esos dos, algo de carácter romántico porque para que Sasuke mire tanto a alguien de esa forma debe ser importante. Bueno, no es como si el conociera a la perfección al Uchiha, pero dado su carácter muy probablemente él estaba en lo correcto. Además Hinata moría por Naruto aunque este último ni lo notara, así que era imposible algo pasional entre Sasuke y Hinata. ¡Bff, menuda estupidez en la que pensaba! Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata de novios… estaba comenzando a sentir más pereza de la usual al haberse dado cuenta que usó su cerebro para pensar en algo tan problemático.

—¡Por supuesto que si Hinata! ¿Acaso creías que no los sería? —Preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Se ruborizó cual tomate— ¡Cl-cla-aro qu-que no! —levantó sus manos extendidas y las agitó desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

El rubio de más o menos el mismo tamaño que la ojiperla se acercó a ella— ¿por qué estás tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?

El ojiazul mayor estuvo a punto de darse un golpe contra la pared por saberse tan despistado de niño, pero entonces notó que el menor estaba levantando su mano para ponerla en la frente de la peliazul. No lo pensó dos veces, tampoco espero sentir el escalofrío…

—Se quedarán escondidos donde les digamos hasta que lo encontremos —sentenció Tsunade—. Sé que dijeron que lo capturarían por su cuenta, pero considerando que tardarían mucho más sin mi ayuda y que con el Ryumyaku es tan fuerte, es mejor que permanezcamos juntos hasta que demos con él. ¿No les parece?

Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos inclinando su postura erguida para afirmar todo su peso en uno de sus pies— No hay problema.

—Bien, Jiraiya…

—¡NO! —Se escuchó el grito de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Corrieron. Abrieron la puerta saliendo uno a uno dispuesto a luchar, pero grandes fueron las ganas de golpear al rubio mayor al verlo con una cara de horror sostener al menor que parecía bastante aturdido. Mas el más alto, que parecía sudar y temblar como condenado, miraba pasmado a la kunoichi de ojos blancos.

—¿Qué haces ttebayo? —Comenzó a forcejear para soltar el agarre.

—Naruto-kun —avanzó un paso hacia él con una mano en el pecho y la otra levemente extendida para alcanzarlo.

—¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aún no me dan el título de Hokage! —Gritó entre desesperado, nervioso y alterado.

Sakura miraba sumamente extrañada todo. Vio como Naruto iba a tocar la frente de Hinata para ver si tenía fiebre —_Hinata va a desmayarse_— pensó para luego sonreír al presenciar que el chico en el cual estaba interesada Hinata al menos se preocupaba por ella. Pero su sorpresa vino cuando el rubio mayor de la nada gritó un "no". No alcanzó a verlo caminar hacia ellos. Todo lo que distinguió fue una mancha naranja acercarse y alejarse. Cuando reaccionó vio a ambos Naruto uno en brazos del otro como a seis metros de distancia de la Hyuga. El mayor parecía alterado y no entendía a que venía eso. Volteó su vista hacia Hinata que ante los gritos del rubio pidiéndole que no se acercase parecía estar a punto de llorar. Volvió a mirar a Naruto enojada. Aunque el otro fuera mayor seguía siendo un idiota…

—¡Naruto deja de…!

Ocho golpes secos: seis para el mayor, dos para el menor. Cortesía del Sasuke adulto— ¡compórtate! —Fulminó a ambos Naruto con el Sharingan activado. Claro, solo el mayor entendió lo peligroso de la situación, lo que no significa que el menor no haya experimentado el miedo.

Tragaron saliva con dificultad extrema— H-hai —respondieron ambos asustados.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar— ¿dónde crees que vas? —Interrogó la Godaime.

No dijo nada. Siguió caminando sin inmutarse por las miradas inquisidoras que le lanzaban los menores.

—¡Hey tú…!

—Hokage-sama por favor, déjelo. El volverá en unos minutos —pidió Yamato haciendo una reverencia. Tanto él como Kakashi habían deducido lo que había hecho enfadar a Sasuke.

—Tsk, si no vuelve en tres minutos iré yo misma a patearle el trasero y traerlo de vuelta.

—_Eso si es que puede _—pensó sin darse cuenta el peliplata.

—Ya veo… —sonrió pícaro Jiraiya.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó la castaña con las manos en las caderas.

Rio por lo bajo— Nada, nada —lo que nadie imaginó es que Jiraiya había pensado que Sasuke necesitaba ir al baño.

Sasuke honestamente ya iba a golpear al rubio menor cuando se estaba acercando a la peliazul, pero para su buena fortuna el otro ojiazul atinó a sacarlo de esa situación que exponía su vida a la muerte segura. Se conformó con eso, pero sus deseos de matar volvieron a surgir cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados del rubio pidiéndole que Hinata que no se le acercara por nada del mundo, que no quería morir… como si ella fuera una peste o algo así. Vio los ojos cristalizados de la Hyuga y no lo soportó más. Iba a matarlo, pero considerando lo mal que quedaría ante su en esos momentos futura novia, se tuvo que contentar con un par de golpes.

Luego de fulminarlos con el Mangekyo Sharingan, se dirigió a la salida. Al estar fuera fue hacia uno de los costados de la Torre. Eran pequeñas zonas de espeso bosque en los que difícilmente entraba gente. Allí Sasuke soltó un poco de la ira acumulada en su interior derribando cinco árboles de un solo golpe.

Había dos cosas que lo tenían sumamente furioso. La primera era que no podía reprimir su enojo cuando Naruto se acercaba a Hinata y la segunda era que estuvo a punto de decirle al otro Sasuke sobre la verdad de Itachi… y eso ¡No podía pasar!

Sabía que Hinata tenía un interés por Naruto a esa edad, pero debía concentrarse con que en el presente ella estaba con él y no con el rubio. Tenía que pensar que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad podría besarla y a hacerle el amor como los últimos cuatro meses. No podía ir por ahí quejándose de una Hinata de doce años que lo ignoraba. Todo lo que debía preocuparle era de mantenerla a salvo, impedir que algo malo le pasara. Aunque de todas formas, como le servía y le gustaba, seguiría golpeando a los Naruto. Era una oportunidad única en la vida… no golpear al Naruto original y uno de sus clones, sino que a ambos rubios originales, de distintas edad, pero cien por ciento reales.

Bien, ahora tenía la forma de vaciar el estrés, pero aún estaba el asunto de Itachi. Si él le decía la verdad a su "yo" menor no estaba seguro de qué cosas y qué tanto cambiarían. Miles de posibilidades y una sola oportunidad. Pensó en sus posibles reacciones, en lo que diría, haría, pensaría, hasta que su mente se detuvo en la guerra. Si él no se volvía tan fuerte como lo hizo con la ayuda de la muerte de Itachi… ¿cómo habría terminado la guerra? Naruto no habría podido derrotar a "Tobi" solo, fue por eso que peleó a su lado. ¿Qué había de su propia soledad? ¿Estaba él solo? No. Ya no lo estaba. Al volver a la aldea, fortaleció sin darse cuenta lazos de amistad con algunos de los que en algún momento fueron "novatos". Forjó una solida amistad con el dobe de Naruto y encontró lo que jamás hubiera pensado hallar en una persona: se enamoró.

Limpió el nombre de su hermano, ayudó a reconstruir la Villa y se convirtió en héroe de las cinco naciones ninja…

No. No lo haría. Había demasiado del futuro para poner en juego. Sí, amaba a su hermano, mucho, pero hacia ya tiempo había comenzado a respetar la voluntad de Itachi, el mismo que ahora debe estar aguardando el momento apropiado para morir en sus manos y darle más poder del que jamás soñó.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no cambiaran para el Sasuke de doce años.

Suspiró resignado al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

El estruendo de árboles cayendo atrajo la tención de los ciudadanos que iban de paso por el lugar. Grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver a la Hokage saliendo de aquella zona. Concluyeron entonces que se trataba de alguno de esos días en que la temperamental ojimiel salía a liberar tensiones. Aunque claro, derribar algo habría que agregarlo a la lista de cosas que realiza la Godaime para desestresarse, pues lo único que figuraba en dicho documento era "beber sake".

Al estar dentro de la Torre de nuevo, deshizo el _Henge_ y emprendió su camino de vuelta con sus compañeros.

o-o-o

—Bien, yo tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?—Naruto entró en pánico.

—Estoy tras una pista de Akatsuki que no puedo dejar pasar —sonrió—. Aunque tal vez ustedes ya hayan pasado y quizá superado eso nosotros aún no lo hacemos, así que debo ir.

—Regresa cuanto antes —demandó Tsunade.

—Por supuesto —se acercó hacia al Naruto del futuro para mirarlo detenidamente—. No cabe duda de que te has vuelto un increíble shinobi —el menor lo miró ilusionado mientras el mayor abría los ojos de la sorpresa. Jiraiya tocó el hombro del último—, buena suerte Naruto —gruñó un ojo y alzó su pulgar en su dirección.

El Sannin se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

—Naruto… —Kakashi entendía a su ya ex alumno.

—¡Naruto!

—Por favor, Tsunade-sama, déjelo ir solo unos segundos —pidió Kakashi que al ver que Naruto corría tras el shinobi de cabello blanco se interpuso entre el paso de la Hokage y el rubio.

—¡Ero-sennin! —Lo alcanzó antes de que saliera por la puerta principal— ¡Ero-sennin, espera!

El nombrado se volteó al notar que su alumno parecía abatido— ¿qué sucede?

—Yo… yo —bajó la mirada cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo hablar. Tembló, todo su cuerpo tembló. Sentía deseos de llorar. Todo su pasado, todo el pasado junto a ese hombre, su mentor, el hombre al que llegó a considerar como su padre, todos los momentos vividos junto a él lo golpeaban sin misericordia.

Jiraiya lo miraba. Parecía que el joven desarrollaba una batalla interna. Se veía realmente perturbado. Esperó paciente a que hablara. El Naruto que él conocía era diferente al que estaba frente a él, de nada servía presionarlo. Él no sabía qué cosas había pasado, qué pasará mañana, pasado, en un par de años, pero el rubio frente a él sí. Debía ser paciente.

De pronto dejó de temblar alzó la vista con los ojos cristalizados por las ganas de llorar, mas sus puños siguieron apretados para darse valor. Tomó aire y soló sus puños.

—Yo quiero darte las gracias por todo —el Sannin lo miró sorprendido—. Sé que a veces fui muy impaciente y bastante terco, además de escandaloso y despistado —rio levemente divertido al recordar ciertas escenas del pasado. Jiraiya sonrió también—. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que me enseñaste jamás lo olvidaré, tú has sido lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido. Confiaste en mí y me entrenaste. No te diste por vencido conmigo, por eso yo nunca me rendí ni me rendiré —su mirada se tornó levemente seria—. Conozco el pasado de mi madre y mi padre… ellos fueron realmente increíbles. Tenías razón cuando decías que me faltaba mucho para superar al Yondaime —volvió a sonreír—. También sé que mi nombre fue idea tuya y que eres mi padrino.

Jiraiya seguía mirándolo en silencio.

—Eres el mejor maestro que pude haber tenido —hizo una pequeña pausa intentando boqueando levemente—… Yo quiero, yo quiero que sepas que te quiero… y mucho. Quiero darte las gracias, de verdad de verdad muchas gracias por todo —terminó de decir haciendo una reverencia sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba por intentar contenerlo.

Una mano fue depositada en su hombro. Alzó la cabeza para toparse con un sonriente Jiraiya— ciertamente en ocasiones eres como una piedra en la sandalia —cerró los ojos y puso una expresión de resignación—, y como te dije yo no sé qué es lo que pasará en el futuro —Naruto se sintió fatal por ello—, pero por lo que acabas de decirme estoy seguro de algo —hizo una pausa. El rubio estaba nervioso—, yo te considero como un hijo al que quiero…y puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto.

El Uzumaki no caía de la impresión que tenía. Ahora sí que lloró— Ari-arigato, honto ni Arigato Jiraiya-sensei… —murmuró una y otra vez.

La evolución de Naruto era obvia. La culpa que reflejaba en sus ojos y las palabras dichas le decían a Jiraiya que muy probablemente él moriría antes de ver al Naruto que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero como él mismo había dicho, con solo verlo ahí en esos momentos podía estar seguro de que estaba orgulloso de él y no había forma de hacerle creer lo contrario. Sabía que luego de esto tendría que borrarse esos recuerdos de la memoria, pero esperaba que el sentimiento que le generó el verlo y escucharlo perduraran con el tiempo y que le dieran la fuerza necesaria para seguir en caso de que lo necesitara.

o-o-o

—¡Sasuke-kun! —y ahí estaba esa voz que con los años aprendió a odiar cuando llamaba su nombre—. ¿A dónde habías ido? ¿Sabes? Tendremos que quedarnos juntos hasta que encuentren a ese sujeto que buscan —le habló con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillosos y las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

La miró para luego levantar la vista y ver a un nervioso Naruto afirmándole con la cabeza. Aqueró una ceja— Es una orden de Tsunade-bachan. Cuidaremos de ellos mientras ellos ven si Mukade está en la aldea – respondió a la pregunta que vio en los ojos del pelinegro.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró… ese sería un largo día.

—Bien —Shizune salió de unas habitaciones. Vio a Sasuke y se ruborizó notoriamente. Ella llegó cuando él no estaba y casi tuvo un desmayo al ver a dos Naruto saludándola al mismo tiempo "Shizune-san, el/yo viene/vengo del futuro ttebayo". La Hokage le había contado todo y le ordenó buscar un lugar seguro para que ellos estuvieran—, bu-bueno… —pasó saliva, cerro los ojos y suspiró—. ¡Vamos! Los llevaré al edificio de venta de viviendas. Está en un lugar público y tiene un recinto cerrado, así que creo que es el mejor lugar.

—¡Vamos!

—Pero creo que sería mejor que hiciera un _Henge_ para que no los vean… —sugirió la castaña.

—_Oiroke no Jutsu (Jutsu Sexy) _—apareció una chica rubia con dos moños altos completamente desnuda cubierta de forma temporal por una nube de humo.

—No está mal, pero… —apareció otra joven rubia de las mismas características que la anterior, salvo que esta última tenía un vestuario de color purpura tan minúsculo que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Kiba y Chouji casi tuvieron un hemorragia nasal, Shikamaru se ruborizó levemente, Hinata se cubrió la cara con las manos, Ino meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, Shino ni se inmuto, Sasuke se golpeo la frente con una mano, Shizune y Yamato desviaron la mirada y Kakashi miró pervertido (sin que nadie lo notara).

—¡Woow! ¡Sugoi! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo! —Gritó la rubia completamente desnuda.

La otra sonrió con suficiencia— ¡Por supuesto! —Guiñó un ojo—. Tienes que…

Sakura golpeó a la primera de las chicas en aparecer y la segunda sufrió los efectos dolorosos que le causaron los fuertes puños de Sasuke.

—Síganme por favor —pidió la ojinegra resignada a un Naruto que desborda en lo extraño para toda la vida.

—… y usen _Henge_ correctamente —sugirió/amenazó Sakura.

Los rubios asintieron con pánico y cambiaron de apariencia.

Salieron de la Torre del Hokage, caminaron por las calles en silencio y finalmente llegaron al edificio del que antes les había hablado Shizune.

Era un edificio de cinco pisos, se veía bastante amplio y de buena apariencia. Entraron. Shizune se acercó a hablar con el que parecía ser uno de los encargados. Vieron que este solo asintió una vez y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Shizune que les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

El hombre se detuvo frente a un par de puertas, las abrió y reveló el interior: una enorme sala con cómodos sillones, un par de camas, mesas con comida a borbotones y un enorme ventanal que dejaba al descubierto el "recinto cerrado" antes mencionado. Este consistía en unos doce metros de pasto y un par de árboles junto a una pequeña fuente de agua.

—Los baños están tras la puerta de la izquierda —señaló hacia un costado—. Pueden hacer lo que les plazca en este lugar, solo traten de dejarlo en buenas condiciones —dijo que hombre que al poder ser visto de frente y cerca, demostraba tener unos cincuenta años.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias —dijo Kakashi.

—Bueno yo también me retiro. Debo ayudar a Tsunade-sama. Si necesitan algo deben decírselo a él – apuntó al hombre —. Es el señor Nozomi.

—Es un placer —hizo una reverencia—. Si necesitan algo no duden en decírmelo.

—Hai —respondió Yamato antes de ver como las puertas tras ellos se cerraban dejándolos a ellos como niñeros de nueve jóvenes.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora quiero que me digas todo ttebayo! —Insistió nuevamente el ojiazul menor cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya te dije que no puedo decir nada —respondió el otro.

—Pero yo soy tú, así que tengo que saber que…

—Basta Naruto —sermoneó el peliplata—. Deja de insistir.

—¡Esto no es justo Kakashi-sensei! —Gritó exasperado—. Ni siquiera pudimos quedarnos con ustedes cuando hablaron en la oficina de la vieja…

—Yo tengo una pregunta y solo una para ti, Sasuke del futuro —miró serio al Uchiha mayor mientras todos se voltearon a ver a Kiba para que siguiera hablando. Kakashi suspiró, estaba a punto de cortar con todo el asunto cuando el "chico perro" se le adelantó—. ¿Por qué hueles a Hinata?

_**Continuará…**_

Espero me disculpen la demora, pero es que no quería publicar este capítulo hasta haber terminado el de _Zafiro Rojo_ (otro fic SasuHina que los invito a leer xD).

En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. El fic se pondrá un poco enredado conforme avance… o eso creo xD. Ténganme paciencia por favor D:

¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!


	4. ¿Otra vez?

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos_ _y jutsus_ —.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo IV.- ¿Otra vez?**

**.**

**.**

"¿Por qué hueles a Hinata?" La pregunta hizo eco en la mente de todos, la tensión latente y el silencio inquietante. Si alguna vez alguien decía que los Inuzuna no eran la gran cosa, pues entonces había que decirle que estaba muy equivocado. ¡Maldito Kiba y su buen olfato!

Al Naruto del futuro casi se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras veía al castaño con horror ¡Jamás en la vida volvería a subestimar al Inuzuna! Dios, menudo lío en el que se había metido Sasuke. No le gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Tener que dar una explicación convincente sería lo último que… ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué diablos el teme estaba sonriendo?...

Yamato miró a Kiba tratando en vano de ocultar su impresión y nerviosismo. Cada minuto que pasaba ahí le hacían pensar lo mal que estaba toda aquella situación. Trató de relajarse, de nada servía que se preocupara tanto, después de todo Kakashi conocía ese jutsu borrado de memoria.

El peliplata miró detenidamente a Kiba que si al lanzar la pregunta había sonreído victorioso por sabrá él qué razón, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión de enojo muy pronunciada mirando de forma penetrante al pelinegro mayor. Vio de soslayo a Sasuke… el muy desgraciado sonreía. No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando su ya exalumno, pero lo que fuera no podía ser nada realmente bueno, así que se mentalizó para rápidamente elaborar una respuesta coherente del por qué del olor de Hinata en Sasuke ya que si decía la verdad, si decía que Sasuke y Hinata eran novios el caos sería fatal en el grupo.

La pregunta del Inuzuna lo había pillado por sorpresa al principio y estaba seguro que eso fue evidente por la leve expresión que hicieron sus ojos al escuchar al chico perro. Pero ahora el Uchiha mayor estaba más que divertido con lo que estaba pasando, se imaginaba que si Hinata estuviera en su situación el color rojo que alcanzaba todo su rostro –y en ocasiones su cuerpo entero también- no habría alcanzado a aparecer pues el desmayo hubiera sido inminente. De sólo imaginárselo sonreía y le daban ganas de molestarla. Además, casi olvidaba el odio mutuo que se tenía con el Inuzuna. No estaría mal patearle el trasero a él también después de hacer lo propio con el Uzumaki por supuesto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Kiba? Seguro es porque venían juntos a la misión, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? —Sakura estaba convencida de su argumento mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico de manchas rojas en la cara.

El Uchiha menor estaba levemente sorprendido… entonces ¿si eran amigos? Y al parecer buenos amigos. No era TAN terrible, no había de que preocuparse. Miró a su versión adulta y se asombró de verlo sonreír, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

Hinata, se extrañó por la pregunta de Kiba. Desde que entraron a la oficina de la Godaime hasta ese preciso instante notó la mirada penetrante que le daba al azabache, o como fruncía el ceño para olfatear mejor al estar cerca de él. ¿Era amiga de Uchiha-san? ¿En serio? Pero luego Sakura habló y su respuesta parecía ser más acertada ¿En qué mundo ella podría ser amiga de Uchiha Sasuke? No tenía nada personal contra el muchacho, pero era una persona que lograba intimidarla demasiado. Sí, Sakura debía estar en lo correcto.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—Hinata y Sasuke estaban en una misión aparte antes de ir tras Mukade —la atención se centró en Kakashi—. Estuvieron lejos por dos semanas, es natural que sus olores de hayan mezclado.

—Pero… —Kiba se preparó para refutar.

—No más preguntas —interrumpió tajante.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto ¡Justo cuando empezaba a divertirse fastidiando al "chico perro"! Pero no importaba, sólo tenía que tener paciencia y esperar la próxima oportunidad para… ¿¡Tener paciencia!? Hinata lo estaba influenciando demasiado.

Kiba estaba que saltaba a golpear al Uchiha para que le soltara la verdad. Estaba completamente seguro que no se trataba de una simple misión. El olor de Hinata era demasiado intenso en Sasuke, incluso más que en él mismo o en Shino. Era como si… como si… como si hubieran estado muy cerca. MUY cerca—. Tsh —no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora. Se cruzó de brazos y miró molesto la mesa llena de comida que había en el salón en el que se encontraban. Los ojos le brillaron al ver las generosas fuentes y platos con carne que había sobre ella. Sin aviso alguno corrió a engullir todo lo que encontraba a su paso— ¡Que delicia!

Y como por arte de magia la tensión que imperó en el ambiente segundos atrás, desapareció. Algunos como Chouji no lo habían notado pues en cuanto entraron al lugar su centro de atención fue el banquete que se presentaba majestuoso a sus ojos y paladar.

Shino siguió a su compañero a la mesa aunque no tenía hambre. La ensalada se veía realmente buena como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de probarla, y por supuesto, debía demostrar que aún existía gente con modales a la hora de comer. Chouji, Kiba y los recién aparecidos rubios de ojos azules daban mucho que desear por sus formas salvajes de comer.

Por otro lado Sakura e Ino seguían lanzándole miradas "disimuladas" al Uchiha mayor que comenzó a pasar de todo el mundo hastiado de no poder siquiera acercarse a su Hina. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de su presencia?

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —Entró de forma estrepitosa la castaña a la oficina de la Godaime.

La castaña dejó de revisar los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio para mirar a Shizune— ¿Lo encontraron?

Negó con la cabeza —No, hemos encontrado a tres hombres sospechosos, tienen antecedentes en otras aldeas, pero ninguno de ellos corresponde al perfil que Kakashi-san nos entregó para identificar a Mukade.

—¿Revisaron el norte y el este?

—Hai, ya revisamos todos los perímetros circundantes a la aldea, no hay rastros de algún extraño que haya cruzado los límites de la aldea.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza— si no está aquí dejaremos que los chicos circulen con normalidad dentro de la aldea.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿eso no es peligroso?

—Por eso mantendremos la vigilancia activa, además esos cuatro que vienen del futuro parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse a ellos mismos y a los chicos, pero de todas formas no dejaremos que salgan de misión.

—¿No sería más ventajoso que Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-san y Yamato-san salieran de la aldea a buscar a Mukade?

—Lo sería, pero ¿qué pasaría si Mukade llegara a la aldea y ellos no están aquí? No sabemos cómo funciona el viaje en el tiempo, lo único que logro imaginar es que requiere mucho chackra, sobre todo para trasportar a cuatro shinobis bien entrenados, y por otro lado son ellos quienes deben hacer frente a ese sujeto, en lo posible debemos evitar que Mukade se enfrente a alguien de nuestra época.

—¿Significa que no intervendrá en la batalla?

—Exactamente.

—De-demo…

Por donde se le viera la Hokage tenía razón, si alguien de esa época moría o resultaba herido en batalla podría significar un cambio quizá radical en el la historia. Era peligroso jugar con el tiempo, involucraba demasiadas cosas… muchas cosas estaban en juego.

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer por ahora —la Hokage pareció meditar lo que diría a continuación—, de todas formas dile a los muchachos que pueden andar por la aldea siempre y cuando… —casqueó la lengua y se frotó la cien antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta—. Olvídalo, yo misma lo haré.

La asistente de la Hokage miró en dirección a la puerta unos segundos antes de partir corriendo a la siga de la pelicastaña para reclamarle el que dejara el papeleo a medio hacer sobre su escritorio. Estaba segura que ese semblante serio que intentó mostrar al salir era para simular –como siempre hacía- su escape del deber como Hokage que tenía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya es más de medio día y la vieja no ha dado señales de nada…

Sasuke bufó resignado ante la quejas de su rubio compañero, el muy idiota había estado durmiendo la mitad del tiempo que llevaban ahí junto a su versión del futuro. El resto del tiempo se la pasó comiendo e interrogando al Dobe más grande que para su desgracia resultó ser tan Dobe como lo era su compañero. Soltó pregunta tras pregunta, ¿cómo diablos no se mordía la lengua?, y el otro vacilando le respondía unas y pasaba por alto otras cambiando de tema o alardeando de lo fuerte que se había vuelto con el tiempo. Por otro lado estaban él y su versión del futuro. Todo lo que hizo el mayor fue cruzarse de brazos recargando su espalda en la pared mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido al igual que él… y ¿quién no estaría siquiera levemente fastidiado si llevara más de dos horas de miradas coquetas por parte de dos chicas que además murmuraban –gritaban- entre ellas sobre lo guapo y sexy que él era? Tsk, jamás se interesaría en mujeres tan ruidosas.

—Ne, ne, ne ¿vamos a entrenar? —Preguntó esperanzado el rubio menor.

El Uzumaki del futuro se hiperventiló con la idea. ¡Era su oportunidad de mostrar la genialidad de su persona!— ¡Claro que sí tteba…!

—¡No!

La estruendosa y poderosa voz de la Godaime atrajo la atención de todos los presentes mientras hacía su entrada a la habitación— ahora mismo van a escucharme con atención.

Hinata respingo ante la imperiosa voz que adoptó la Hokage. Sasuke no hizo más que resoplar divertido… ella nunca cambiaría.

—Nah, bachan, espero que tengas buenas noticias… —hablaron al unísono los rubios.

A Tsunade aún le costaba asimilar que frente a ella había dos Sasuke, dos Kakashi y dos –que Dios los amparara- Naruto— No hemos dado con Mukade.

—¡Déjenos ir a buscar a nosotros! Estoy seguro de que…

—No puedo dejarlos hacer tal cosa.

—Pero nosotros podríamos…

—¿Has pensado en las consecuencias que traería el que Mukade apareciera de pronto en la aldea y ustedes no estuvieran aquí? No podemos permitir que ustedes… que gente de esta época se vea involucrada en el combate entre ustedes y Mukade. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Además Naruto —Kakashi tomó la palabra— Mukade vendrá tras ustedes, eso es seguro. Sólo hay que esperar.

Naruto apretó gruñó con frustración para finalmente relajarse— y entonces ¿qué haremos hasta entonces? —Ya que como siempre, todos confabularían en contra de su plan de acción, suponía que esta vez debería escuchar e intentar esperar… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Que Mukade aparezca luego para patearle el trasero ttebayo!

—Ustedes cuatro deberán dividirse y acompañar a los equipos a sus respectivos entrenamientos. Deben protegerlos de Mukade.

El pelinegro mayor arqueó una ceja— ¿seremos sus niñeros?

—Tómenlo como quieran, lo importante es que de ustedes depende su propia supervivencia —respondió Tsunade—. Mientras tanto seguiremos buscando y manteniendo la guardia en alto en caso de que Mukade decida aparecer.

—¿Y si él nos ataca cuando vayamos a misión? —Intervino Ino.

—Es por eso que no irán de misión hasta que Mukade aparezca —dicho eso se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Se detuvo de improvisto para voltear levemente el rostro y agregar un "no olviden usar Henge si salen de aquí, ustedes que vienen del futuro".

Finalmente la Godaime desapareció del lugar.

—¡Maldición! Ahora ustedes nos seguirán a donde sea que vayamos —se quejó el chico de los triángulos rojos.

—Sasuke-kun ¿a dónde vas?

—A entrenar —respondió secamente.

—Oi teme ya escuchaste lo que dijo la vieja, tenemos que ir acompañados.

—Entonces síganme o déjenme en paz.

Ahora sí que entendía eso de que él no era precisamente la persona más agradable del planeta. Vale, que ya sabía que no era sociable, conversador o interesado en el prójimo ni mucho menos, pero la respuesta cortante y la arrogancia desbordante de su versión del pasado era molesta incluso para él.

—¡Oi teme, espera! —Sin más el rubio menor salió corriendo tras el azabache.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun, Naruto, esperen! —Sakura siguió los pasos del ojiazul y echó a correr.

Kakashi suspiró— será mejor que vaya con ellos, ¿quién vendrá conmigo?

—¡El teme y yo iremos!

Tras decir aquello, Naruto sintió la mirada asesina que le lanzó el ojinegro. Tragó grueso.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo iré con el equipo ocho —abogó el Kakashi del futuro en favor de Naruto tratando de alguna forma calmar la evidente preocupación de Sasuke hacia Hinata. Su exdiscípulo se había vuelto un tanto predecible cuando se trataban asuntos relacionados con la ojiblanca.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que Kakashi le estaba diciendo entre líneas, no sólo que no se preocupara por Hinata porque él se encargaría de protegerla, sino que además intentaba mostrarle que era demasiado obvio cuando de expresar voluntaria o involuntariamente sus sentimientos hacia ella se trataba. Gruñó frustrado, utilizó Henge transformándose en Juugo y salió tras el equipo siete.

Naruto hizo lo propio transformándose en… mmm… en… ¿en quién podía transformarse ttebayo? ¡Ahh! ¿En quién? ¿En quién? ¿En quién? ¿En quiéeeeeeeeeen?

—¡TRANSFORMATE DE UNA VEZ!

—¡Si supiera en quién transformarme ya lo habría hecho! ¡Oh! —Parecía que una idea lo había golpeado— Yosh…

Una nube de humo densa que rápidamente se disipó para dejar a la vista nada más ni nada menos que… uh… un…

—¿Sapo?

Tanto Kiba como el resto de los shinobis miraban incrédulos al sapo anaranjado frente a ellos.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se miró las… manos— ¡No! ¡Esto no era lo que quería! ¡No era Gamakichi en quien quería transformarme!

Solo sintió un puño chocar de forma salvaje golpear contra su cabeza. El Henge se deshizo.

—Podrías apurarte, dobe.

—H-hai. ¡Henge!

Ahora sí, la figura de un hombre pelirojo y ojos azules fue lo que apareció tras el jutsu realizado. Naruto se despidió rápidamente de todos para partir tras Sasuke que al notar que el dobe se tardaba tanto ordenó a los menores a esperar para volver por el rubio. ¿En serio ese cabeza hueca sería Hokage? Irse lejos de la aldea aún sonaba como una idea tentadora.

—¡Esto es injusto! —La voz… quejas de Ino trajeron la atención de todos de vuelta a la habitación— ¿Por qué Sakura va con ambos Sasuke-kun? ¡Yo también quería!

—Ya déjalo Ino.

—¡No me digas qué hacer!

A regañadientes la rubia se fue seguida por un contento Chouji y un deprimido Yamato por tener que cuidar de tan extrovertida chica.

—Mendokuse —Shikamaru cerró la comitiva mientras que al emitir un bostezo emprendía camino.

—Esas chicas están locas. Hinata deberías estar feliz de no ser tan alborotada como esas dos —habló Kiba a su compañera.

—Mmm… h-hai —murmuró a penas.

—Y bien Kakashi-sensei, ¿vamos a entrenar nosotros también? —Habló animado el "chico perro"

El Peliplata lo miró con su único ojo visible para sonreír levemente –o dar una idea de que eso hacía- y asentir levemente con un movimiento de cabeza— vamos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando el equipo siete de Konoha entrenaba arduamente, sin descansos ni peros que valieran el eludirlo. El sonido de los kunais siendo lanzados y fuertemente estrellados entre sí era el único ruido que se escuchaba en aquel lugar. El sudor de sus frentes y lo desgastado de sus prendas delataba el esfuerzo, trabajo, sacrificio y dolor de tan arduo e intenso… e intenso… intenso… umm… uh…

—¡Naruto BAKA!

—De-demo, Sakura-chan…

Una enfurecida Sakura miraba encolerizada al rubio menor que con lágrimas en los ojos intentaba apaciguar de alguna forma a su compañera de equipo y es que jamás imaginó que al usar _Oiroke no Jutsu _transformándose en ella de una forma sexy y provocadora demostrando así lo hermosa que ella era, ésta lo agarraría a golpes secos con sus puños, a lanzarle kunais y cuanto objeto se encontrara en su camino. Llevaban más de madia hora en eso… tal vez el "show de idiotas" como lo llamó mentalmente el Uchiha mayor, hubiera terminado hace bastante tiempo si Naruto hubiera deshecho el jutsu desde la primera señal de enojo de la ojiverde.

Y ni hablar del rubio mayor que corría tras Sakura para hacer que entrara en razón y no asesinara al futuro héroe del mundo shinobi.

—Tsk.

Ambos pelinegros chasquearon la lengua. Al hacerlo se miraron al mismo tiempo solo para volver a voltear el rostro en señal de "no me interesa" emitiendo un "Hmp" a unísono.

Diablos, era molesto. No sólo tenía que aguantar a ese trío de dobes, sino que además debía soportar a esa versión en miniatura de él mismo. Para cerrar con broche de oro lo que parecía ser su día de mala suerte, no podía estar cuidando a SU Hinata. Hastiado se recostó en la raíz de un árbol y se acomodó para dormir.

Diablos, era molesto. No sólo tenía que aguantar a ese trío de dobes, sino que además debía soportar a esa versión maximizada de él mismo que ahora lo abandonaba a su suerte al irse a dormir junto a un árbol cercano. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. La curiosidad por su futuro ciertamente lo estaba matando por dentro, pero eso jamás lo demostraría. ¡Él sólo quería entrenar! Y ahí estaba sin poder moverse de su escritorio porque no podía pasar de la vigilancia de esos dos del futuro. Tsk, qué fastidio. Para colmar el vaso ahí venía acercándose el equipo ocho…

—Maldición, ¿por qué hemos venido a dar precisamente al mismo lugar que estos? —Preguntó al aire Kiba.

—Kiba, no seas irrespetuoso, hay que saludar a nuestros compañeros. Después de todo estamos en el mismo problema que ellos —sermoneó levemente el "chico de los insectos"

—Hai, hai.

Sin más se encaminaron a juntarse con un golpeado Naruto inconsciente en el piso, otro rubio más grande llorando desconsoladamente mientras Sakura se alejaba de ellos sacudiendo su ropa.

A lo lejos divisaron al equipo diez y a una Ino que corría hacia un malhumorado Sasuke llamándolo por su nombre para que éste le prestara atención. El Uchiha ni pestañeó.

—Oi, Akamaru ¿A dónde vas? —De la nada Akamaru corrió para perderse entre unos arbustos provocando que su dueño lo siguiera.

—¿Kiba-kun? —Hinata, preocupada por sus dos compañeros siguió a ambos.

Fue cosa de segundos. Basto que Kiba y Hinata se perdieran entre los arbustos para que una fuerte explosión azotara el lugar por el cual había desaparecido.

Sasuke se incorporó de golpe y maldijo mil veces el haber sido tan descuidado— maldición.

Los más grandes se dirigieron al lugar solo para ser atacados por kunai explosivos. La onda de la explosión los detuvo unos segundos. Para cuando el humo se disipó todo lo que vieron fue un gran agujero. No había ninguna presencia sin embargo otra explosión a unos veinticinco metros de donde estaban los hizo saber hacia donde debían irse.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir corriendo, Kakashi lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo— ¡Espera! Tenemos que… —no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un fuerte manotazo del ojinegro quitó el agarré que había ejercido en su brazo para empezar a correr.

Justo delante de Sasuke iban ambos Naruto corriendo como desesperados.

—¡Maldición! —Farfulló el Uchiha menor antes de comenzar a saltar de árbol en árbol para alcanzarlos seguido de Sakura e Ino.

Kakashi, Yamato y los demás emprendieron camino siguiendo a los otros que ya habían partido. Les costó trabajo pero dieron alcance al resto del grupo poco antes de llegar a su destino.

Al llegar junto a la cabeza de la enorme estatua de Hashirama Senju, divisaron sobre esta a Kurenai y a Kiba peleando contra una enorme araña marioneta que los tenía notoriamente acorralados.

—¡Mukade! —Rugió Naruto mayor al ver al susodicho justo al pie de la cabeza de la estatua del Primer Hokage.

—¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí!? —Cuestionó incrédulo ante la presencia de los cuatro shinobis frente a él.

—¡Vinimos a patearte el trasero y eso haremos! —Respondió el Uzumaki para hacer un clon, correr con él en dirección a Mukade y formar un…— _¡Rasengan!_ —Dio un salto y encestó el golpe, pero para su sorpresa y creciente enojo, lo que golpeó fue una marioneta clon de Mukade.

—No importa que ustedes estén aquí, el resultado será el mismo ¡Mientras tenga el Ryumyaku en mi poder nada ni nadie podrá detenerme! —Rio a carcajadas mientras convocaba con el chackra del Ryumyaku un ejército de Hormigas Marioneta.

Todos miraron entre asustados y nerviosos las enormes hormigas de madera que estaban apareciendo en el aire sobre la cascada. Sasuke miró a todos lados buscando a Hinata y no la encontró. Sin embargo la respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando el Inuzuna aterrizó cerca de ellos luego de haber recibido casi de lleno una de las explosiones de bombas que la araña soltó desde su boca.

Se puso de pie con ayuda de Sakura e Ino— Hi…Hinata está del otro lado del río, en el bosque, está herida…

Antes de que terminara de hablar vio como el chico que parecía ser una versión adulta de Sasuke pasaba frente a él para pararse junto al rubio que al igual que el otro, aparentaba ser una versión adulta pero del hiperactivo ojiazul que tenía a su lado.

–Yamato, te los encargamos —pidió el peliplata.

–Hai.

–¿Eh? ¡Yo también pelearé ttebayo! —vociferó el rubio para intentar correr en la misma dirección que los demás.

–_Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso (Atadura de árbol) _—se escuchó una voz antes de que aparecieran una serie de ramas de árboles rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto deteniéndolo.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? —Exclamó entre asustado y enojado.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero si no lo hacía ibas a desobedecerme —fue la seca respuesta de Yamato—. Y deja de forcejear que sí lo haces serás asfixiado —amenazó con ese semblante que aún al adulto mayor le causaba escalofrió.

Comenzó a sudar frío— ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame!

Le costó trabajo salir de la sorpresa que le causó el justo del Jounin junto a ella – ¡Naruto, quédate tranquilo de una vez! —lo regañó—. _Ese tal Mukade se ve demasiado poderoso para nosotros baka. Además, el sujeto que está con nosotros… ¡puede controlar la madera! _—la pelirosa desvió la mirada desde su compañero hacia Yamato y finalmente a los otros ninjas que iban a pelear—. _Si nos quedamos junto a ellos seguramente estaremos bien._

Ante las palabras de su amada Sakura-chan el rubio se quedó quieto apretando la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño y mirando furioso al frente.

Sasuke por otro lado se sorprendió al ver como Yamato aprisionaba sin problemas a Naruto. La verdad debía reconocer que tuvo suerte pues él también estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a pelear, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó como el castaño formulaba el jutsu por lo que se quedó quieto. No importaba. Después de todo, desde ahí podía ver bastante bien el panorama. Y en caso de tener que intervenir solo tenía que evitar hacer ruido y simplemente ir.

Por otro lado, Ino y Kiba miraron asombrados el jutsu del mayor. El castaño intentó ir también a pelear, pero al igual que Naruto fue detenido por Yamato.

–Todos, por favor. Quédense tranquilos.

Ahora sí, Sasuke estaba enfadado. Ese sujeto que estaba con ellos si que era fuerte. No podría escapar en caso de querer hacerlo.

–Tsk.

Kurenai ya había vencido a la araña con bastante esfuerzo para unirse a sus compañeros.

—Pasó la guardia del Norte haciéndose pasar por un aldeano. Me pareció raro porque sentí una energía extraña emanando de él, así que lo seguí… —explicó Kurenai.

—Con el Ryumyaku en su poder será imposible dañarlo —la seriedad era palpable en el rostro del Peliplata.

De la nada todas las hormigas se lanzaron al ataque velozmente dificultando el poder evadirlas. Esquivaron y atacaron cuanto pudieron utilizando en lo más mínimo sus jutsus, pero los enemigos eran demasiados y costaba bastante trabajo derrotarlos solo con armas comunes y Taijutsu.

Además, Sasuke seguía sumamente preocupado por Hinata pues a pesar de saber que estaba escondida no dejaba de preocuparlo. Al estar distraído mirando al otro lado de la cascada esperando ver algún indicio de la Hyuga, no se percató a tiempo de que una de las hormigas salía de debajo de sus pies para pegarle con la parte trasera de su cuerpo y mandarlo a volar cayendo justo detrás de los genin.

—¿Cansado teme? —Se mofó el rubio recibiendo las miradas fulminantes de Sakura y Sasuke de su misma edad. El ojinegro menor sentía ganas de golpearse contra un árbol al ver que su versión adulta ni siquiera había sido capaz de evitar ese ataque y tampoco se inmutaba ante la burla del rubio.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua el mayor— ¡Naruto!

—Oye, no me digas que tienes mie…

—¡Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! —Llamó el ojiazul mayor— ¡retrocedan!

Así lo hicieron sin dudar.

—¡Ahora teme!

Todos voltearon a ver al ojinegro mayor— ¡Sa-sasuke-kun tu ojo está sangrando!

—¿Qué…? —Balbuceó el Uchiha de ese tiempo.

—_¡Amaterasu! _—Una estrella de seis puntas con un churiken en el centro apareció en el ojo de Sasuke y un fuego negro se formó de la nada en los cuerpos de las hormigas consumiéndolas por completo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Miró incrédulo el Uzumaki atado.

—Ese es el "Amaterasu", el fuego negro que no se extingue con nada a menos que lo que esté quemando sea consumido por el mismo fuego hasta el final —respondió el peliplata.

Sakura e Ino miraban pasmadas que el ojo abierto a más no poder del Uchiha seguía sangrando y como el Jounin parecía estar sumamente concentrado mirando a las hormigas con ese ojo.

El Sasuke de doce años no sabía que pensar. De una u otra forma había conseguido el Mangekyo Sharingan sin tener que matar a Naruto para obtenerlo. No estaba en su naturaleza el ser curioso, pero lo cierto es que desde que su versión futura viajo pues desde el futuro tenía que morderse la lengua para no dispararle pregunta tras pregunta.

—¿No… no le duele? —Pasó saliva con dificultad.

—¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! —La miró con una sonrisa zorruna—, el teme está acostumbrado.

Cuando finalmente las llamas habían acabado con las hormigas, divisaron que al borde del otro lado de la cascada se encontraba Mukade con el ceño fruncido.

—_¡Maldición! Estos mocosos me harán las cosas más complicadas de lo que pensé, pero… _—hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos. Una sonrisa de triunfo y malicia surgió en su rostro.

—¡Ríndete Mukade, no podrás vencernos! —Amenazó el Naruto del futuro.

—Hmp, aún es muy pronto para rendirse —varias marionetas (arañas, hormigas y cuerpos de diversos tamaños y formas) aparecieron, se separaron en partes y se volvieron a unir en una sola formando lo que Mukade llamó su "Marioneta Final" que con la forma parecida a la de un humano consistía en dos manos y cinco dedos en forma de ganchos en cada una, dos piernas, una cabeza y dos cañones, uno en la boca y otro en el estómago, por medio de los cuales era capaz de usar el _Ryumyaku: Goryuka_ _(Gran Dragón de Fuego)_ manipulando el chackra del Ryumyaku.

La enorme marioneta fue rodeada por un nuevo ejército de títeres.

–¿Qué hay con ese sujeto? ¿No conoce otra cosa que no sean muñecos? – habló colerizado el Uzumaki menor.

Todos se habían replegado alrededor de los genin.

—Mientras tenga el Ryumyaku será imposible derrotarlo. Podría estar todo el día invocando marionetas y llenándose de chackra del Ryumyaku — Kakashi miró serio al enemigo—, y ni siquiera hemos podido acercarnos a él.

—Cada marioneta que crea es sumamente fuerte. Derrotar a una de ellas nos cuesta más de lo que debería —terminó de decir Kurenai—. A este paso jamás lo venceremos.

—¿Sasuke-kun no puede hacer lo mismo que hizo momentos antes? ¿Usar ese "Amaterasu"? —indagó la rubia.

—Podría hacerlo, pero ¿hasta cuándo? El Ryumyaku tiene chackra ilimitado —respondió el Yamato.

—Entonces tendremos que ser más rudos —acomodó su banda en la frente que lo identificaba como ninja de la Hoja destapando su ojo para revelar la pupila roja.

—¿Mangekyo Sharingan? —balbuceó Kurenai.

—¿Estás listo dobe? —Caminó hasta quedar delante de los demás.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando teme? —Hizo un sello con su mano.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En alguna parte del bosque, no tan lejos de la entrada de Konoha, se encontraban dos clones de Naruto escondidos entre unos espesos arbustos al pie de un enorme risco sentados uno al lado del otro en lo que era la posición sencilla de meditación para el yoga.

De un momento a otro uno de los clones desapareció dejando una nube de humo que se disipó rápidamente. El otro ni se inmutó y siguió en lo suyo: Reunir energía de la naturaleza…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los ojos de Naruto que se habían cerrado antes de hacer el sello con las manos, se abrieron revelando que había entrado al _Sennin Modo._

—_¿Sennin Modo? _—Se auto preguntó el único aparte del Uzumaki que conocía de ese _Senjutsu._

—Usaré mi Kamui para desaparecer las marionetas de su alrededor, ya que si voy por la grande seguirá teniendo repuestos para auto repararse, ¿de acuerdo?

—Déjanos al grande a nosotros —tronó los huesos de sus manos.

Rayos azules comenzaron a chirrear y a aparecer alrededor el cuerpo de Sasuke—_ ¡Chidori Nagashi!_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Del otro lado de la cascada se pudo ver de entre los arbustos a una peliazul cojeando y bastante mal herida que se acercaba lo más rápido que podía a ver lo que sucedía. Sus compañeros estaban en peligro, ella debía ayudar.

—¡HINATA! —Levantó la vista para toparse con la mirada de un Naruto atado de cuerpo completo con lo que parecían ser ramas de árboles.

_—¡Oh no! Naruto-kun está en problemas —_pensó al verlo forcejeando para zafarse del agarre de las ramas— Na-Naruto-kun.

Ni siquiera reparó en los ninjas que del otro lado peleaban con las hormigas, ni mucho menos vio cuando tres de estas iban en su dirección.

El Naruto de esa época logró zafarse de las ramas de Yamato que concentrado en el ataque que era enviado a la Hyuga se desconcentró. Naruto corrió para intentar llegar a ella— ¡Hinata!

Hinata sólo cerró los ojos.

Lo primero que Hinata sintió fue un aroma varonil y cautivador, el como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y el ser alzada por ellos para finalmente sentirse extrañamente segura. Luego sintió como el cuerpo amortiguaba la fuerte caída que le esperaba al ser ella y quien la sostenía, golpeados desde un costado.

Cayeron cascada abajo. Sintió como el agua la intentaba azotar con todas sus fuerzas, mas aquellos brazos que la tenían cautiva impedían que la crueldad de la corriente de agua la dañara.

Salieron a flote cerca de la orilla. Al llegar a ella y estar finalmente en tierra firme…

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Esa voz era— ¿U-Uchiha-san? —Murmuró a penas.

—A juzgar por el rubor en tus mejillas supongo que estás bien —se burló.

Hinata bastante cohibida por la cercanía del ojinegro no se percató de las marionetas, de Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai y el resto del grupo que venían bajando a toda velocidad.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó el rubio menor llegando cerca de ellos seguido por un desconcertado Sasuke.

—Naruto…kun —murmuró aún más apenada que antes si es que eso se podía.

Inmediatamente al pelinegro mayor se le borró el semblante relajado que había adoptado y es que la llegada de esos "metiches" en el único momento del día en que por fin podía disfrutar un segundo a solas con Hinata, le ponía los ánimos de mala.

—¡Se acabó! —El grito de Mukade atrajo la atención de todos.

Las marionetas desaparecieron y desde su lugar Mikade comenzó a emitir desde sus manos una energía generando con esta una bola que comenzó a expandirse rápidamente.

—¡Corran! —Gritó Kakashi.

Mas la esfera de luz alcanzó a absorberlo a él junto a Yamato, ambos Sasuke, ambos Naruto y a Hinata.

De un momento a otro la luz desapareció y en su lugar un enorme agujero quedó.

—¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto! —Gritó Sakura. Sin embargo, ya no había rastro de sus compañeros ni de los viajeros en el tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los rayos del sol le pegaron cual cachetada… o ¿una cachetada le pegó cual rayo de sol? Era difícil de definir en un estado de somnolencia plena. Más aun considerando que el calor en sus mejillas era similar a estar siento quemado y golpeado.

—¡Oi, despierta!

Escuchó que una voz lo llamaba…

—¡Que despiertes!

Era una voz enojada… no, no quería despertar.

—¡Despierta de una vez!

Sí, lo que recibía en sus mejillas eran cachetadas.

—¿Qué…? —Balbuceó abriendo a penas los ojos.

Naruto, "Naruto mayor" había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. De por sí ya era un poco lento en condiciones normales, pero a medio dormir, o más bien, más dormido que despierto pues…

—Por fin abres los ojos, bigotes afeminado.

Una voz femenina y la silueta de alguien frente a él provocó que intentara abrir los ojos, pero los fuertes rayos de sol tras la figura se lo impedían. Sólo pudo ver que se trataba, por la estatura, de alguien menor que él.

—¿Quié… quién eres? —Preguntó aturdido aún. Le dolían los cachetes.

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

Frotándose los ojos logró incorporarse un poco— es de mala educación no…

—¿Y a quién le importa eso? ¡Estamos en el mundo shinobi ttebane!

—Es verdad pero… ¿are?... ¿tte…ttebane?

Abrió los ojos como plato. Frente a él una Kushina de unos doce años lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en las caderas en pose desafiante…

—¿O-o-o…oka-san? —la peliroja lo miró con una ceja alzada. Naruto pasó saliva con suma dificultad. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza aun en shock…— ¡¿NANDA KORE WA?! (1)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará…**_

(1) ¿Qué es esto?

.

Este capítulo me quedó bastante dramático… creo que hasta digno del propio en la serie xD pero dado que las técnicas de Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke han evolucionado bastante -además de haber adquirido nuevas- consideré necesario mostrar un poco -MUCHO- de la reacción de los del pasado al ver algunas de ellas. Y no olvidemos que no conocen a Yamato y sus jutsus Mokuton :D

Uno pensaría que al tener vacaciones las ganas de escribir serían mayores… pero este tiempo libre me ha maltratado demasiado xd (Con "maltratar" quiero decir que no he hecho NADA productivo, salvo salir y dormir xDD) y ahora la vueltas a clases… tss. Y ni mencionar que en estos momentos estoy pasando por una gripe que ya me tiene hasta la coronilla Dx

Miles, muchísimas gracias a todos mis fans (xDDDDD) jajaja, nah, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review y agregado a favoritos. Espero siga siendo de su agrado, y ¿por qué no? Espero poder llegar a más lectores con este y mis otros fics. ¡Un saludo y un abrazo bien apretado para todos y cada uno de ustedes! Aunque creo que en especial a **Saara-chan94**, quien al dejar su review hizo que me diera depresión por ser tan mala escritora Dx Adelante, golpéenme con todo lo que tengan… ¡lo merezco!

Sin más…

**_¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!_**


	5. Más atrás en el tiempo

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos_ _y jutsus_ —.

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

**Capítulo V.- Más atrás en el tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sintió como poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia. Sintió como la brisa acariciaba su rostro, el cómo la sombra de un árbol permitía a los rayos del sol de la tarde llegar a ella, y una mano apartando mechones de cabellos de su rostro.

Un aroma varonil y una presencia imponente impregnaron sus sentidos. Se sintió bien. Extrañamente protegida, en calma y segura. Sonrió aún medio dormida dejándose llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

De pronto la caricia se detuvo y la mano se alejó. Frunció el ceño ante aquello. Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que pensaba… ¡qué vergüenza! No entendía…

De un momento a otro los recuerdos de lo recién vivido la invadieron. Los viajeros del futuro, ella cayendo por una cascada siendo atrapada por…

–¡Sasuke-san! –gritó al tiempo que se sentaba de golpe abriendo los ojos por la impresión de recordar todo.

Sonrió socarrón– ¿estás bien?

Su mirada aún impresionada se fijó en quien estaba sentado junto a ella. Sus ojos más negros que la noche la miraban divertidos. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa… se sintió atraída. Nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma. Se sintió deseada, admirada, feliz… Su rostro ardió y lo último que vio fue al Uchiha inclinarse hacia ella mientras extendía sus brazos para atraparla.

La sostuvo en el aire antes de que se impactara en el suelo– Nunca cambiarás –susurró aún divertido.

Acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos, la acurrucó entre ellos y se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros, y a encontrar pistas que le dijeran en dónde estaba.

No dejaba de pensar que había vuelto a viajar en el tiempo. Cuando la luz lo alcanzó estando a la orilla del río, todo lo que atinó a hacer fue a proteger a Hinata con su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza. Tuvo la misma extraña sensación de cuando viajó en el tiempo por primera vez.

Aterrizó igual que la vez pasada; nunca perdió la conciencia y lo agradecía porque de haberlo hecho hubiera caído con Hinata y todo sobre un montón de rocas.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien… años atrás, bueno, años en el futuro… si alguien le hubiera dicho que pondría la vida de alguien más por sobre la de él y que ese alguien sería una mujer, o más bien que esa mujer sería Hinata Hyuga… no sabría si se hubiera partido de la risa o habría asesinado sin piedad al idiota que le hubiera dicho eso.

La había recostado sobre el pasto esperando que despertara. La contempló no pudiendo evitar acariciarle el rostro. Quería besarla para despertarla e iba a hacerlo, sin embargo ella entre sueños sonrió deteniendo su actuar. Reaccionó a lo que estaban pasando y retrocedió. Se sintió tonto por un momento, y lo era, sólo por y para ella lo era. De un momento a otro ella despertó de golpe gritando su nombre. Se sintió halagado y divertido. No quería asustarla, ella ya debía estar muy perturbada por lo que estaban vivido. Le sonrió como solía hacerlo y el efecto fue idéntico a una de las primeras veces que atrevió a dejar fluir sus sentimientos dedicándole una sincera sonrisa. Era inaudito que alguien se desmayara sólo por verlo sonreír. Claro, la excusa de ella había sido que su mirada le había causado muchas cosas…

—Hmp…

Continuó caminando evitando hacer movimientos innecesarios para no despertarla.

A lo lejos escuchó unos quejidos. Recostó a Hinata entre unos arbustos escondida de la vista de todos. Se acercó sigilosamente mantenido los sentidos alertas, preparado para atacar.

—Raaaamen, quiero raaaamen…

Resopló relajando los músculos antes tensos. Volvió por Hinata tomándola nuevamente entre ambos brazos para encaminarse al lugar en donde el dobe descansaba plácidamente. Desde el otro lado del claro pudo sentir la presencia de Yamato y de su versión del pasado. Llegaron junto al rubio antes que él…

—Raaamen… —babeó dormido.

—Dobe despierta —dijo el menor zarandeándolo con el pie.

Tsk, ¿por qué siempre debía estar rodeado de idiotas?

—Mmm… raaamen…

—_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_

Una pequeña bola de fuego comenzó a incendiar de a poco el trasero el ojiazul dormido. El pelinegro mayor, que ya estaba más cerca sin ser visto aún, sonrió complacido y Yamato suspiró resignado.

—Mmm… huele delicioso —susurró sonriendo convencido –aunque inconsciente- de que lo que fuera que estuvieran cocinando, era algo delicioso.

Su trasero comenzó a doler… estaba caliente, muy ¡caliente! Despertó de golpe— ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi trasero se quema! —Rodó por el piso esperando poder extinguir el fuego.

—Naruto, cálmate… —lo detuvo Yamato vertiendo el agua que portaba en su cantimplora sobre el trasero del rubio.

—¿Por qué…? ¡Teme, fuiste tú! —Lo apuntó encolerizado el rubio.

—Hmp.

—¿No dirás nada? ¡Cobarde! Enfréntame como hombre.

—Cállate dobe.

—Teme… Oh, ¿ah? ¡Hinata! —Miró justo tras la espalda del pelinegro menor quien se volteó para ver como su versión del futuro cargaba a la heredera Hyuga como si de una princesa se tratase. Frunció el ceño.

—Shhh —quiso silenciarlo, mas los leves movimientos que propiciaba la ojiblanca inconsciente entre sus brazos, daban a entender que dejaría de estar dormida.

—Hinata, ¿está bien? ¿Qué le pasó? —Se acercó preocupado el rubio.

Sasuke afianzó el agarre que tenía en brazo y en la pierna de la peliazul –cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el ojinegro menor- consiguiendo estremecer a la chica que perezosamente abrió los ojos.

—¿Dón-dónde…? —Murmuró a penas.

—¡Hinata!

De inmediato el asombro y los colores subieron al rostro de la ojiblanca, volteó a mirarlo— Na-Na-Naruto…kun…

—La despertaste —lo miró enojado el Uchiha mayor.

Tanto el aludido como la involucrada miraron al Uchiha sorprendidos, siendo la Hyuga la más impactada con todo el asunto… ¿Uchiha Sasuke la sostenía entre sus brazos?

—No te desmayes —le ordenó al ver como la joven parecía estar tambaleándose entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra, se sentía muy apenada. Había despertado, se había vuelto a desmayar provocándole molestias a Sasuke-san por haberla tenido que cargar quizá por cuanto tiempo. Estaba por desmayarse y él le ordenó que no lo hiciera… en tan poco tiempo parecía que la conocía muy bien.

Sintió como era lenta y suavemente depositada en el suelo. Su mirada de mantuvo clavada en el piso, sus manos estrujadas una junto a otra y sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza… debía disculparse— Sa-Sasuke-san… —ambos Uchiha la miraron, sin embargo ella no lo notó pues se dirigía al mayor. De todas formas no levantó la mirada. Se inclinó formando un angulo de noventa grados con su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes— lo-lo siento y… muchas gracias po-por haberme ca-carga-do —murmuró los suficientemente alto como para que los shinobis escucharan claramente.

El pelinegro mayor sonrió socarrón. Molestaría a su Hinata por esto— no te disculpes por eso, ¿te sientes mejor?

A Naruto casi se le desencajó la mandíbula y al otro menor los ojos se le abrieron más de lo usual permitiendo apreciar el asombro que lo recién visto le daba— _¿Qué… por qué…?_

Ya le parecía rara la forma en la cual el mayor actuaba respecto a la Hyuga cuando estaban todos juntos, pero había decidido dejar de pensar estupideces para enfocarse en conocer bien cuáles serían sus futuras habilidades. Lo que había visto le había gustado, ese "Amaterasu" parecía una técnica digna de él y su clan, pero todo pensamiento con respecto a ello desapareció al ver como su yo del futuro arriesgaba su integridad física para salvar a la Hyuga. Eso, sumado a lo apreciado hace poco, el que la cargara cual princesa, que le preguntara el cómo estaba, el que no se molestara por su cercanía, lo estaba inquietando demasiado. Él la estaba cuidando. Ahora lo veía claramente. Había algo entre él y la Hyuga, algo más que simple compañerismo, algo como… eso no podía ser. Se dejaría de rodeos y cuando tuviera la oportunidad le preguntaría al mayor qué pasaba. Sabía de ante mano que ahí, frente a todos no diría nada, menos estando la Hyuga ahí. Y si no lograba sacarle nada a él, usaría su Sharingan con el sujeto junto a su lado que lo salvó de caer por un barranco cuando de la nada apareció flotando a unos diez metros del suelo tras ser absorbido por la bola de luz de Mukade.

Frunció el ceño. Esto cada vez lo estaba hastiando más.

—Teme, no sabía que te habías vuelto más amable con la edad —al fin Naruto pudo salir de su impresión para –aún sorprendido- comentar algo al respecto.

Sasuke, mayor, seguía mirando a Hinata que en cuanto escuchó la pregunta alzó levemente la vista algo impresionada. Ella no conocía bien a Sasuke-san para decir algo sobre su "acto caballeroso", pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él la había salvado antes y la estaba ayudando ahora. Sí así era. Se sintió aún más apenada. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Sasuke —habló Yamato luego de haber bajado del árbol al cual se había subido para inspeccionar el lugar— ya sé en donde estamos.

—¿Eh? ¿No estamos en Konoha? —Alzó una ceja interrogante el rubio cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—¿Viajamos en el tiempo otra vez, verdad? —Preguntó el otro mayor presente.

—Hai, no sé la fecha exacta. Pero…

—¡Espera! ¿Viajamos en el tiempo con ustedes? ¡Eso es increíble ttebayo!

—Dobe, cállate —espetó enojado el pelinegro menor—. ¿Y bien…? —Miró a Yamato— ¿pero…?

—Creo que volvimos a viajar al pasado, esta vez a un período antes del cuarto Hokage —sentenció.

Los cuatro presentes lo miraron sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó perturbado el Uchiha mayor.

—Mira por ti mismo —apuntó a la punta de los árboles.

A esas alturas Yamato estaba muy perturbado. Intentaba mantener la calma a toda costa pues sabía que de no ser por él en esos mismos momentos, probablemente todos entrarían en pánico.

Ambos Sasuke y Naruto subieron de prisa a la punta de uno de los árboles. Miraron en un par de direcciones hasta dar con lo que Yamato había identificado como la prueba del momento en la historia en el que se encontraban.

A lo lejos, majestuoso, se alzaba el monumento de los Hokages…

—Sólo hay… tres Hokages…

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿¡A quién llamas oka-san, baka!?

Un fuerte puño impactó contra la cabeza de un aturdido rubio— ¡iati! —Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para menguar su asombro. Arrodillado sujetó a la pelirroja por lo hombros.

—¡Suéltame! —Intentó forcejear.

—¿Ku-Kushina?... ¿Uzumaki Kushina?

La nombrada dejó de forcejear y lo miró seriamente— ¿quién eres?...

—Yo soy…

—¡Jiro-kuuuun! Con que aquí estabas.

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz.

—¿Kakash…?

—Jiro-kun te he dicho que no molestes a nadie —interrumpió el peliplata.

—¿Jiro-kun? ¿Quién es…? —El ojiazul estaba notablemente confundido.

—Te has golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que has olvidado hasta tu nombre y el nombre de tu tío.

—¿Eh?

—Jovencita, espero disculpes a mi sobrino. Está algo loco de la cabeza, pero es un buen chico.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo que loco de la…!?

Fue callado de golpe por la mano del ninja copia en su boca— ignóralo. Te digo, está algo loco.

La pelirroja aún seguía desconfiando. Sin embrago..

—No hay problema. ¿Ustedes son shinobis de Konoha, verdad?

Naruto que hasta ese momento seguía forcejeando dejó de hacerlo al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba… Kakashi estaba actuando para mantener su identidad encubierta. ¡Oh! Con que de eso se trataba. Se zafó del agarre del peliplata— Hai, somos shinobis de la Hoja. Yo soy Jun… Hiro… Kiro..

Kakashi se dio un golpe mental— en serio te has golpeado fuertemente la cabeza —lo cubrió—, tu nombre es Jiro.

Naruto hizo una nota mental de agradecerle luego a Kakashi y de anotar su nuevo nombre en la mano para no olvidarlo— sí, eso. Y él es mi tío ehmm… Zakuro.

En serio… él que le dio un nombre más o menos presentable al rubio, masculino y todo, pero el muy idiota de su ahora ex-alumno le ponía a él por nombre Zakuro… se preguntó si además de enseñarle sobre estrategias y ataques ninja, debió hacerle un curso intensivo de actuación, letras, matemáticas, historia….

—Es un placer —el peliplata hizo una reverencia.

Kushina seguía incrédula ante ellos, pero portaban las bandas de Konoha. Debía darles el beneficio de la duda.

—Bien, nosotros nos..

—¡Kushina!

La nombrada volteó— ¡Minato, Mikoto!

Kakashi miró e hizo todo lo posible por no demostrar sorpresa ni nada que pareciera perturbación en él. No podía dejar que sus identidades fueran descubiertas.

Naruto por otra parte sintió deseos de llorar. Tenía la oportunidad de ver a sus padres de pequeños. Quería abrazarlos y hablarles, contarles sobre él, preguntarles miles de cosas… un codazo lo trajo de vuelta a de sus cavilaciones. Kakashi lo miraba serio.

Sonrió de manera triste soltando un suspiro. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

—Kushina, lo siento. Minato-kun tuvo que esperar por mí. Mi padre no me dejaba salir —excuso la pelinegra.

—Mikoto, no te preocupes por eso —soltó despreocupada regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —La pelinegra los miraba interrogante.

Naruto sintió como su piel se erizaba… esa chica era igual a… se parecía a…

—Kushina-san tuvo la amabilidad de ayudar a mi sobrino a despertar.

—¿Eh? —Mikoto quedó aún más intrigada.

—Kushina ayudando a alguien… ¿en serio? —Murmuró Minato sin darse cuenta.

Una vena palpito en la frente de la ojiazul— ¿Qué intentas decir? —Lo amenazó/preguntó con el puño alzado emitiendo un aura oscura y siniestra.

Tanto Naruto como Minato tragaron grueso— na-nada —agitó los brazos en negación el rubio menor.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara al tiempo que se regañaba por estar ahí más tiempo del debido— Bueno —llamó la atención de todos—, nuevamente muchas gracias por la ayuda Kushina-san. Nosotros ya nos retiramos.

Naruto se sintió totalmente derrotado. Le había dado mucho miedo Kushina, pero le agradaba la idea de conocer a sus padres de niños, sus verdaderas esencias.

Llenó sus pulmones con aire— ¡De verdad, muchas gracias oka… —se mordió la lengua—…Kushina-san! —se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

La Uzumaki se ruborizó notablemente por aquello. Ese chico era raro, pero de alguna forma le resultaba agradable— ahm... mmm —asintió con la cabeza desviando la mirada.

—Bueno, adiós —dijo Kakashi al tiempo que levantaba la mano en forma de saludo y se daba la vuelta.

Naruto hizo lo propio sonriéndoles radiante. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó tras Kakashi. Una vez un poco alejados, volteó su rostro sólo para distinguir como parecía ser que Minato había metido la pata nuevamente, el como Kushina lo regañaba y como en la espalda de la pelinegra se dejaba ver el símbolo del clan Uchiha— la madre se Sasuke…

—Así es —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Kakashi antes de, ambos, desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿En dónde me habré metido? —Preguntaba el menor de los rubios al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones sin dejar de caminar.

—No debes estar muy lejos… —Yamato ya se estaba acostumbrando a hablar de Naruto como si no estuviera allí.

El Uchiha menor estaba aburrido. Miraba a su versión adulta de vez en cuanto sólo para notar que este no quitaba la vista del camino y seguía caminando como si nada.

—Hyuga, ¿por qué no usas tus ojos? Así daríamos más rápidos con ellos —le preguntó ya hastiado de camina y caminar.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero no puedo ver más allá de ochenta metros y no he podido dar con ellos—murmuró apenada.

—Tsk, había oído que el genio Hyuga podía ver cinco kilómetros… y tú eres la heredera, ¿no deberías ver más?

Hinata se sintió fatal. Sí, no era una buena kunoichi como su primo Neji, pero eso no significaba que más adelante no lo sería. Por eso ella entrenaba día a día y sin descanso. Pero el que le restregaran en la cara lo débil que era no dejaba de dolerle.

—¡Oi Sasuke, no le hables así a Hinata! —Defendió enojado el rubio.

—Naruto-kun… —susurró Hinata.

—Cállense —todos voltearon a mirar al Uchiha mayor que miraba a su versión en miniatura con enojo contenido.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también la vas a defender? —¡Ya estaba harto! Quería saber qué pasaba entre él y la Hyuga de una vez. Incluso ahora y frente a todos, el mayor defendía a la chica esa sin reparo. Porque eso es lo que hacía— ¿por qué la defiendes? No deberías… hmp… no deberíamos preocuparnos por algo más que no sea nuestras metas.

El Sasuke mayor lo miró serio. Su rostro ya no despedía enojo ni nada por el estilo, sólo una seriedad que daba nervios— porque…

—¡Aquí están ttebayo!

La voz del rubio mayor atrajo la atención de todos— Llevamos un buen rato buscándolos tteba.. ¿are? ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —Apuntó a punto de colapsar por el estrés.

—Naruto, Kakashi-san. Viajamos en el tiempo otra vez —anunció Yamato.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —respondió el peliplata.

—¿También vieron el monumento? —Quiso saber el pelicafe.

Naruto negó con la cabeza— vi a mis padres…

Ahora el Sasuke del futuro se acercó para golpearle la cabeza— ¡Iati! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¿Qué les ha dado a todos hoy por golpearme?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y con la mirada apuntó al rubio menor que miraba al mayor con ojos desorbitados— ¿tu… mis… padres?

Ahora cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Nuevamente había metido la pata. ¡En serio! Cuando esto terminara no quería volver a viajar jamás en el tiempo. Todo era tan extraño y confuso.

—¿Conoces a mis padres? —Se acercó de golpe al mayor tomándolo de la playera.

El mayor no sabía que hacer— Y-yo…

—Naruto, cálmate —ordenó Kakashi.

—Pero él….

—¡Silencio!

Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato ante la orden de Kakashi. En la mente de los únicos pelinegros del lugar rondaba la misma idea de que no se estaban quedando callados porque Kakashi lo hubiera ordenado. Lo hacían por mera voluntad propia, porque no tenían nada que comentar sobre el asunto. Aquello no les concernía en lo absoluto.

El Naruto menor apretó los puños con fuerza apretando también la quijada. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Alzó la mirada sólo para toparse consigo mismo… claro, era su versión del futuro, pero no dejaba de ser él.

—Lo siento. Por ahora no puedo decirte mucho de todo lo que sé. Sé que no eres paciente… no somos para nada pacientes —rio levemente ante su propio comentario— pero te aseguro que con el tiempo obtendrás las respuesta a todas las interrogantes que tienes… es una promesa y yo…

—Jamás rompo mis promesas —murmuró el menor recibiendo una radiante sonrisa del mayor.

—Así se habla —le acarició la cabeza.

El menor sonrió también ante las palabras y el gesto. Debía confiar y creer, después de todo si perdía la fe y confianza en sí mismo, ¿qué le quedaba?

El Uchiha mayor agradeció a todos los cielos no ser el protagonista de esa escena. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que su versión en miniatura pensaba igual. Sabían también que una escena como esa, ellos jamás recrearían.

Hinata estaba realmente conmovida. Naruto era… ¡Increíble!

—Kakashi-san, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—No estoy seguro.

—No podemos ir donde el Hokage otra vez —intervino el mayor de los pelinegros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los rubios a la vez.

—La última vez todo salió mal, ¿recuerdan? —Respondió.

—Pero esta vez es diferente. Es el viejo de que estamos hablando… no digo que la vieja no sea la gran cosa, pero sin duda el viejo nos ayudará aún más. Además de eso, ero-sennin y Tsunade-bachan deben seguir en la aldea como maestros… —Sasuke arqueó una ceja en duda— vi a mis padres y aún tienen doce años.

—Aún deben ser unos gennin, es obvio que los Sannin aún estén aquí. Bueno, al menos dos de ellos —argumentó Kakashi a favor del rubio.

—En ese caso deberíamos ir ya —dijo Yamato.

—Es cierto —respondió entusiasmado Naruto— pero… ¿deberíamos ir camuflados?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el menor.

—También vi a la madre de Sasuke —ambos pelinegros sintieron sus cuerpos tensarse mientras distintas ideas pasaban por su mentes— y es obvio que con el logo en sus espaldas los identificarán de inmediato como miembros del clan Uchiha y a Hinata también.

—Ya veo. Será mejor que al menos ellos utilicen Henge para entrar a la aldea y así evitarnos problemas —sentenció Yamato.

Los hombres aludidos relajaron los hombros mostrándose de acuerdo mientras la Hyuga asentía con la cabeza.

—Bien, andando. Se cambiarán antes de entrar —dictaminó Kakashi.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

El pelinegro mayor caminó muy lentamente tras los demás captando la atención de su versión menor. Este último lo imitó caminando cada vez más despacio hasta llegar a su altura. Sin que los otros se dieran cuenta tomaron la suficiente distancia del resto para entablar una conversación sin ser escuchados.

El menor se detuvo— ¿Me dirás por qué defiendes tanto a la Hyuga?

El mayor alcanzó a dar tres pasos antes de detenerse. Volteó a mirarlo con una expresión tan relajada que el menor se sintió relajado también.

—Puede que tú ahora no lo veas y no seas capaz de reconocerlo, pero cuando tengas mi edad te enamorarás de ella. Es mi novia…

El menor lo miró atónito.

—La defenderé de quién sea, donde y cuando sea porque la amo.

Dicho esto siguió caminando tras los demás dejando a un impactado Sasuke en medio del bosque.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

A esto le quedan a lo más dos o tres capítulos. Sí, corto. Nunca fue mi intención hacer de este fic algo que durara siquiera los cinco capítulos, pero ya ven ustedes. Es más, y espero no se lo tomen a mal, este fic lo tomo casi como un relajo. No ha requerido gran planificación de mi parte (seh, muy perezoso, ¿no?), pero no deja de ser fuente de mi atención y preocupación o.ó. Al terminar este fic, planeo hacer otro que he venido pensando desde hace más de un año… pero ¡ah! Mejor dejo las explicaciones para cuando ya vaya a terminar este.

Alguien por ahí comentó el no encontrar mucho SasuHina en este fic… se debe a que la materia prima de esta historia es más la aventura que el romance xD Supongo que eso debí aclararlo antes… mi culpa. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Nuevamente muchas gracias, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews de apoyo. ¡Me alegran la vida! Y por supuestos a aquellos favoritos que pese a no comentar, siguen estando ahí, presentes.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Y ya saben… cualquier duda, queja, suplica xD, lo que sea, todo es siempre bien recibido.

Sin más…

**¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!**

P.D. ¿Qué creen? Acabo de decidir cómo será el final de este fic xD


	6. Seamos un buen equipo

**¡Hola a todos mis estimados y estimadas!**

En diálogos:

—Hablan normalmente —.

—_Pensamientos_ _y jutsus_ —.

—"Recuerdos"

Sin más… ¡Comencemos!

.

**Capítulo VI.- Seamos un buen equipo.**

**.**

**.**

"…—Puede que tú ahora no lo veas y no seas capaz de reconocerlo, pero cuando tengas mi edad te enamorarás de ella. Es mi novia… La defenderé de quién sea, donde y cuando sea porque la amo…"

¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto? ¡Se supone que era su versión futura! ¿Él enamorado?¿Y su meta? ¿Su venganza? ¿¡Qué pasaba con su venganza contra Itachi!?...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como el Sharingan se formaba en sus ojos. Estaba furioso. Corrió para dar alcance a su versión del futuro que estaba a unos cinco metros del resto del grupo. Brincó preparando su puño para estamparlo contra el rostro del otro. Iba a encestar ese golpe ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de la misma edad y la levemente sorprendida de los otros tres adultos que al sentir una emanación de chackra voltearon al instante. Sin embargo, cuando su puño estaba a escasos centímetros de su meta, el mayor desapareció de su vista. No supo cómo lo hizo, ni aún con el Sharingan activado pudo predecir el movimiento de su versión futura que se situó justo detrás de él sin mover ni un musculo. Frustrado, volteó su cuerpo para intentar propinarle otro golpe y una patada. Ambos intentos de ataque fueron detenidos antes de llegar a su objetivo.

La mirada neutral del más alto no reflejaba nada. Eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más…

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —El rubio menor estaba realmente sorprendido.

Pero el pelinegro menor estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos como para responder.

—Ustedes dos, ya es suficiente —habló Kakashi finalmente.

—Hmp… —liberó al menor sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba… aunque debió hacerlo. El cuerpo del menor se llenó de líneas negras que provenían de una marca en su cuello mientras su chackra se volvia oscuro despidiendo ansias de matar que daba escalofríos a algunos de los presentes.

—Sa-Sasuke… —por puro instinto el Uzumaki menor se quedó estático en su lugar sin poder creer ni entender bien lo que ocurría.

Kakashi y Yamato miraban serios la escena. Naruto dejaba ver tristeza en sus ojos al ver al pelinegro menor. Hinata estaba asustada.

Justo cuando el menor se preparaba para atacar, un golpe seco en su espalda detuvo cualquier acción.

El pelinegro salvó apenas del golpe en su espalda. Cayó al suelo poniéndose de pie al instante mirando con odio a quien se atrevió a golpearlo. La sorpresa asomó sus ojos levemente.

Todos giraron para ver quien había podido golpear a Sasuke sin que nadie lo notara.

—¿Sandaime Hokage? —Murmuró Yamato.

Frente a ellos, Hiruzen Sarutobi se alzaba de pie sobre una roca. Su atuendo daba a entender que estaba listo para entrar en combate.

—Sentí una gran emanación de chackra hace un momento atrás. Debo entender que al parecer ustedes vienen de otro momento en la historia… —¡Ese viejo era increíble!—. Esperaba que vinieran a mí pero al ver que no lo hacían vine a buscarlos. Por lo que alcancé a ver, venir fue lo más acertado.

¿Shinobi no Kami? Tenía bien ganado el título, había que reconocerlo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó demandante.

—Hokage-sama —Kakashi, Yamato y Hinata hicieron una reverencia en respeto.

Kakashi tomó la palabra— tuvimos un problema. Un enemigo robó el Ryumyaku y viajó en el tiempo para tomar el control del mundo shinobi. Por accidente nosotros nos vimos involucrados en el acto.

—Ya veo. Eso es un gran problema. Con esa cantidad de energía él podría hacer lo que quiera. Pero, eso no explica eso —apuntó al menor de los pelinegros.

Por toda respuesta el menor miró con odio a su versión del futuro preparándose para atacar, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido.

Tres chackras distintos se acercaban. No tardaron en llegar aterrizando justo detrás del Hokage— Hokage-sama —el rubio de los recién llegados tomó la palabra.

El nombrado volteó su rostro levemente para ver de quienes se trataban— Minato, Kushina, Mikoto.

—Hokage-sama, hemos venido en cuanto sentimos ese chackra tan siniestro —habló la pelinegra.

—¿Quiénes son…? ¡Ah! ¡Bigotes afeminado! ¿Qué haces aquí? —apuntó amenazante con el dedo.

Era todo un caos ¡Un caos!

Sin que casi nadie lo notara, el chackra del sello maldito fue volviendo a sellarse en el cuello de Sasuke. Su madre estaba ahí, joven, pero viva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió paz y tranquilidad. Quería abrazarla…

—Sharingan… —murmuró Mikoto al ver al menor de los Uchiha justo cuando el chackra del sello maldito desaparecía— ¿Tú eres del clan Uchiha? Nunca te había visto.

—Y ella es del clan Hyuga… —Minato siguió la línea de pensamientos de Mikoto mientras miraba a Hinata.

—Jejeje… —Naruto reía nervioso—. Verán, nosotros… nosotros…

—Viajaron en el tiempo —interrumpió el Hokage.

Todos los viajeros en el tiempo lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Eh? —Kushina estaba más que sorprendida.

—Hokage-sama… —Yamato intentó en vano preguntar qué pensaba hacer.

—No les puedo decir si del futuro o del pasado, lo importante es que ustedes tres los ayudarán a pasar desapercibidos por la aldea —los tres menores adoptaron posturas rígidas y semblantes serios—. Su enemigo está cerca y ellos deben detenerlo para regresar a su época. Nadie debe saber quienes son, eso los incluye a ustedes —los tres asintieron—. Mantendrán sus identidades a salvo de todos y sus propósitos también. Pero sólo eso —lo miraron interrogantes—. Cuando ellos entren en combate, ustedes se mantendrán al margen.

Los tres dudaron levemente en responder, pero eran shinobis…—¡Hai!

—Muy bien. Extraoficialmente nombro a esta una misión rango S.

—¿Rango S? —Tanto Kushina como Mikoto y Minato estaban más que sorprendidos— P-pero…

—No se preocupen, asignaré a un Jounin de alto nivel para supervisarlos —habló Hiruzen para tranquilizar el evidente nerviosismo de los menores. Entendía su estado, después de todo, una misión rango S significaba un riesgo muy elevado. Pocos shinobis iban, aceptaban y volvían de misiones así. Pero si sus sentidos no fallaban, y lo dudaba, los siete shinobis frente a él que viajaron en el tiempo venían del futuro. Estaba claro que el asunto era más complicado de lo que parecía—. En cuanto a ustedes —miró a los otros shinobis del lugar— estarán en la aldea hasta que se los diga. No deben llamar la atención y deben obedecer cada una de mis órdenes.

Cinco de los siente asintieron— bien —se volvió a voltear para ver a los tres gennin tras él— llévenlos a los pies de la ladera sur del monte de los Hokages, allí encontrarán un templo abandonado que les servirá como refugio.

—Hai.

—Nos veremos allá al atardecer —dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes.

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos en el lugar. Nadie sabía qué decir excepto…

—Así que por eso te comportabas como un idiota cuando nos encontramos —dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba al rubio más alto del lugar el cual no hizo más que reír nervioso—. Entonces dudo que tu nombre sea Jiro... ¿lo inventaste verdad? —soltó mirando a Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió resignado.

—Al menos es algo más varonil y mejor pensado que "Zakuro" —hizo un gesto que indicaba comillas con sus dedos.

—¡Ah! No lo pensé bien… estaba muy nervioso ttebayo —murmuró apenado el rubio.

El otro rubio, aquel que viajó en el tiempo con su versión del futuro, se sintió eufórico. Las piezas tomaban lugar en su cabeza. Su versión futura había dicho que se había encontrado con sus padres. Entonces, ese chico rubio de su edad era su… su… su padre. ¡Dios! ¡Si se parecían demasiado! Pero, ahora el asunto era… ¿cuál de las dos chicas era su madre?

Mikoto por otro lado intercalaba miradas entre los dos pelinegros frente a ella. Y ellos la miraban atentamente. Lejos de incomodarla, sus miradas le causaban deseos de acariciar sus mejillas. Podía leer en los ojos del mayor la tranquilidad que sentía, y en el otro una increíble confusión. Se acercó al menor que con cada paso que ella daba parecía más inquieto— Oye, ¿qué clase de jutsu estabas usando hace un momento?

Todos voltearon a verla. Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Sasuke.

—No es un jutsu que él use, es una maldición —respondió el pelinegro mayor.

Mikoto lo miró levemente para volver dirigir su atención al menor— Espero que puedas quitártelo, se siente horrible.

Y toda posible intención que Sasuke pudiera tener de irse con Orochimaru se esfumó con esas simples palabras. Sonrió. Era de esas sonrisas que hace años no brotaba de sus labios— yo también espero lo mismo.

El pelinegro mayor lo miró con un ceja alzada. En serio que tenía problemas de actitud de joven.

—Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos ya —habló Minato captando la atención de todos—. Iremos por una ruta poco transitada. Por favor no bajen la guardia y síganme.

—¿Quién te nombró jefe de la misión? —Preguntó indignada Kushina.

—Ah… pues…

—Eso da igual. Lo importante es cumplir con nuestro objetivo —habló la que mentalmente varios de los presentes nombraron "la voz de la razón"; Mikoto.

—Tsh… bien —murmuró la peliroja para comenzar a brincar de árbol en árbol.

—Kushina, ¡espera! —Habló Minato iniciando el recorrido no sin antes señalar a los otros para que lo siguieran.

Lograron pasar desapercibidos y de forma rápida al lugar señalado por el Hokage. Una vez allí contemplaron el lugar con el ceño levemente fruncido. Era un templo oculto entre los árboles frente al cual se encontraban. Uno muy grande e imponente, pero en ese lugar se notaba que no había habitado un alma en años… más que un alma, un cuerpo material, pues nadie podía decir que no parecía mansión embrujada.

—Este lugar…

—Está del asco —terminó de decir Kushina después de Yamato.

—Eso no importa, por ahora tenemos que entrar y esperar a Hokage-sama —habló Kakashi.

Al entrar al lugar, comprobaron lo que temían. Las tablas podridas, las telarañas y el polvo por doquier delataban la ausencia de vida humana en el lugar. No sabían cuánto tiempo estarían allí, pero si llegaba a caer la noche y ellos seguían ahí debían tener un lugar para dormir.

—Limpiaremos estas dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y la otra para nosotros —dictaminó Minato.

—Espera un momento… ¿nosotros nos quedaremos aquí también? —Preguntó levemente escandalizada la ojiazul.

—Es lo más natural —respondió Mikoto—. Estamos en medio de una misión, no podemos abandonarla… —nuevamente "voz de la razón" retumbó en la mente de algunos— aunque a mí también me parece desagradable la idea.

Sin más comenzaron con la limpieza.

Desde que se encontraron con esos tres chicos a los cuales Hinata identificó como los padres de Naruto y Uchiha-san, se sintió fuera de lugar. Como alguien que estaba donde no debía estar. Le hubiera encantado poder encontrarse con su madre y con su padre. Quería saber cómo eran de jóvenes.

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como una araña se le subía por la manga del abrigo. Cuando finalmente la vio parada al nivel de su codo, reprimió el grito sintiendo deseos de llorar. No odiaba a las arañas, en serio que no. Pero les tenía un miedo horrible desde que a los siete años un nido de arañas cayó a su cabeza desde la rama de un árbol. Las arañas se replegaron por todo su cuerpo causándole un trauma del cual probablemente sería víctima de por vida.

Desvió su mirada con los ojos cerrados, tiritando a más no poder. Tenía mucho miedo.

—Ya la maté.

Escuchó cerca de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Al ver que la Hyuga no respondía prosiguió— tranquila, no te hizo nada.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para voltearse a ver con miedo su manga. Efectivamente y como la voz le dijo, no había nada en su manga. Giró su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

Una sonrisa entre preocupada y divertida la esperaba— debes estar más atenta. Si encuentras otra sólo avísame, ¿si?

Hinata atinó a asentir levemente. Sus mejillas se colorearon y sin aviso alguno se inclinó rápidamente para hacer una reverencia— a-arigato, Mikoto-san.

—No hay de qué y no tienes que ser tan formal. Fuera de eso, no es normal ver a un Hyuga inclinándose ante un Uchiha…

Hinata se sintió aún más apenada— Y-yo…

—Tranquila, no se lo diré a tu abuelo ni a tu padre.

—Arigato…. ¿eh? —Sus ojos tan abiertos debieron delatar la sorpresa.

—Eres hija de Hitomi y Hiashi, ¿verdad?

La Hyuga no sabía que responder.

—Y ese chico, ¿Sasuke?... es mi… mi —un leve sonrojo apareció en los pómulos de la pelinegra.

—¿U-usted lo sabe? —La ojinegra asintió— ¿Cómo?

Sonrió— no lo sé. Fue una corazonada. Además, también hay que ver el parecido entre Kushina, Minato y Naruto para saber que ellos son sus padres, ¿no?

—Pero Uchiha-san…

—La forma en que me mira es extraña. Bueno, pasando por alto su cara de amargado.

Ambas rieron levemente.

—B-bueno, él… ha pasado por muchas cosas —Mikoto la miró seria y Hinata agachó la mirada apenada—. No conozco muy bien los detalles, pero sé que ha pasado muchas cosas difíciles.

La expresión de Mikoto no lo dijo, pero pudo adivinar que muy probablemente no tendría una vida muy larga por delante. La vida de un shinobi es así; aún el más fuerte de los shinobi tiene la posibilidad de vivir tan poco como lo haría uno inexperto.

Sonrió— pero, hay algo que no entiendo —Hinata la miró esperando a que continuara— ¿el mayor, ambos son hermanos o…?

—Pues…

—Somos el mismo. Ambos venimos de épocas distintas.

Ambas voltearon a ver levemente sorprendidas a quien las había interrumpido. Era el pelinegro mayor.

—¡Uchiha-san! —Exclamó esperando el sermón que de seguro le darían por revelar información que no debía.

—Sasuke. Su nombre es Sasuke. No deberías tenerle miedo, él está en la misma situación que tú —le reprochó la Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido de que mostrara ese carácter cuando siempre se manifestó ante él como alguien amable y gentil. Bueno, debió recordar que jamás conoció su faceta como shinobi. Pero por lo que veía ella era una buena kunoichi. Se dio cuenta de quienes eran al instante.

—H-¡hai! —Se irguió Hinata.

—Hmp, ¿los padres de Naruto también lo saben?

La pelinegra lo miró dubitativa— tal vez Minato lo sepa. Dudo que Kushina se haya dado cuenta.

—Ya veo, lo dobe viene heredado —respondió divertido el Uchiha.

Mikoto rió divertida y Hinata se dejó contagiar por ella. Sasuke por otro lado se sentía en el paraíso. Las únicas dos mujeres que le han importado en su vida estaban frente a él, juntas y riendo extrañamente por algo que él dijo y que les pareció divertido.

Otra presencia se hizo notar en el lugar. El menor de los pelinegros venía entrando a la habitación con la cara cubierta de algo negro.

Los tres que ya se encontraban en el lugar lo miraron como esperando alguna señal de su parte que les dijera qué le había pasado— el dobe volcó un tarro de pintura negra desde el segundo piso.

Mikoto rió levemente— se ve que es bastante hiperactivo.

—Ni lo imaginas —respondieron los pelinegros al unísono.

—Ven, te ayudaré a limpiarte —le dijo la pelinegra para empezar a caminar fuera de la habitación seguida por el menor que sin chistar emprendió camino tras ella.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

—Su madre es… se ve que es una gran persona —murmuró apenas audible la Hyuga.

—Sí, lo es.

Hinata lo miró con curiosidad. Uchiha-san se había comportado muy atenta con ella. Era distinto a la versión que ella conocía de él. Aquel chico de doce años solitario y serio. Un filántropo de tomo y lomo.

En esos momentos fue más fácil verlo pues él no la estaba mirando, su vista estaba fija en la puerta por donde Mikoto y la versión más joven del muchacho habían salido. Por eso, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo mejor, notaba que él era… realmente guapo. Su cabello revuelto, su rostro y su pecho al descubierto, además de lo evidentemente bien trabajado que se encontraba su cuerpo… lo hacían ver… se veía…— sexy… —Se tapó la boca de golpe con ambas manos. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía esa clase de pensamientos?

El Uchiha sonrió socarrón. La miró divertido— no sabía que pensaras esas cosas de mí, Hi-na-ta.

El desmayo era inminente, por eso él se acercó para atraparla en el aire antes de que lograra tocar el suelo.

—Hmp.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Ah! El viejo se está tardando demasiado ttebayo. ¡Muero de hambre! —Vociferó el rubio menor.

—¿ttebayo? Tú, ¿te estás burlando de mí? —Apuntó indignada Kushina—. ¡Ven aquí y enfréntame como hombre ttebane!

—¡Espera! ¡Yo no digo ttebayo para molestarte ni imitarte, siempre lo he dicho ttebayo! —Se defendió.

—¡Que dejes de molestarme! —El aura oscura que rodeó a la pelirroja retuvo cualquier respuesta del rubio.

Trago grueso y tembló cual gelatina— h-h-hai…

—Esos dos se llevan muy bien, no ¿Kakashi-san? —Habló Yamato que estaba de pie junto al peliplata que descansaba recostado en el piso de la labor que no hizo. Sí, de alguna forma se zafó de todo el aseo que hicieron en esa mansión. En un inicio limpiarían sólo dos habitaciones, pero que el resto de la mansión estuviera completamente sucia implicaba que cualquier suciedad, insecto o bacteria podía traspasarse a las habitaciones limpias, por lo que optaron por limpiar al menos las zonas colindantes a los dormitorios para dormir.

Después de estar limpiando y ordenando, todos estaban sentados en la entrada de la mansión esperando a que arribara el Hokage con las indicaciones de qué debían hacer.

Ninguno había almorzado, todo lo que habían comido eran manzanas de los árboles cercanos.

—Por cierto… ¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? —Preguntó la ojiazul a los dos rubios que conocía desde ese mismo día.

Los tres pelinegros del lugar la habían mirado como si tuviera tres ojos. Minato reía entre nervioso y preocupado de que Kushina no hubiera notado ya quienes eran esos chicos frente a ella aún después de haber pasado toda la mañana y tarde con ellos.

Por otro lado ambos rubios señalados comenzaron a sudar siendo tan ignorantes como ella de lo que pasaba por la mente del resto de los presentes.

—Sí —murmuró Mikoto— en definitiva lo de dobe es heredado.

Todos los presentes, exceptuando a Hinata, apoyaron su comentario.

—¿Eh? ¿Mikoto-san, usted sabe…?

—¡Shh! —Silenció Kakashi al pelicafé.

—¿Qué es lo que Mikoto sabe? —Preguntó demandante la pelirroja.

—Pues…

La presencia de dos personas que se acercaban detuvo cualquier conversación que pudiera iniciarse.

—¡Byakugan!

—Hyuga, ¿Quiénes son? —El pelinegro menor se paró junto a ella esperando su respuesta.

La peliazul se sorprendió por la repentina cercanía del pelinegro— es… Hokage-sama —logró decir produciendo que todos bajaran la guardia— y…

El rostro asustado de la Hyuga alarmó a algunos.

—Veo que limpiaron el lugar. Bueno al menos ahora tendré a donde venir en vacaciones —dijo satisfecho el Sandaime.

Dos rubio y una pelirroja protestaron indignados con sus palabras.

—Tranquilos, sólo era una broma. Un Hokage no tiene vacaciones —terminó de decir en un murmuro que emanaba desconsuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —El rubio menor y la ojiazul miraron estupefactos al anciano frente a él.

—Bien, yo estaré al pendiente de lo que pase con ustedes, pero no puedo dejar de atender mis labores como Hokage. Después de todo estamos en momentos cruciales de tratados con otras aldeas. Por ello he asignado a un Jounin altamente capacitado para llevar a cabo esta misión con ustedes —habiendo dicho eso hizo una seña con la mano para que el nombrado hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar—. Él les dará todas las indicaciones de qué hacer. He de entender que ustedes, los más grandes, son Jounin también, sin embargo y por lo mismo he decidido tomar la precaución de poner a uno de mis mejores shinobi en el campo de batalla con ustedes y así confirmar una victoria.

De entre las sombras de un gran árbol, una silueta se acercaba volviéndose más clara a la luz del sol— adelante, preséntate para aquellos que aún no te conocen.

—Mucho gusto. Sarutobi-sensei me ha contado ya todo sobre ustedes —finalmente se hizo claro para todos quien sería el Jounin que los acompañaría en aquella misión—. Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Orochimaru, seré algo así como su chaperón en esta misión. Aun así espero que seamos un buen equipo.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

Obvié especificar en algunas partes cual rubio hablaba… No dos, sino TRES rubios de ojos azules D: Si no entendieron cuál eral cuál, díganme y les aclaro la duda xD

Sé que había dicho cómo terminaría este fic, pero ahora tengo mis dudas D: De todas formas no quedan más de dos capítulos. Junten nervios xD.

¡Un gran abrazo y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado su review!

¿Soy yo, o cada capítulo lo dejo para que queden bien colgados? xD

**¡Que tengan un hermoso día, semana, mes, año, vida!**


End file.
